<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Will Heal Two Broken Hearts by Babyphd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865039">Love Will Heal Two Broken Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyphd/pseuds/Babyphd'>Babyphd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CJ Cregg Robert Nolan, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyphd/pseuds/Babyphd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbey develops severe medical problems at the same time Jed is trying to prepare for the State of the Union.</p><p>Feedback is always welcomed.</p><p>I want to thank my beta reader even though it was hard for her to read this kind of story. Thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abbey put a kettle of water on the stove. She loved being in the farmhouse, especially when it was snowing. The weather forecast for this mid-January day was more than a foot of snow over the next twenty-four hours. She had arrived from Washington sometime in the early morning to get some rest before her cardiac cath tomorrow morning. First, it had been the busy Christmas season at the White House with luncheons, teas and parties almost every day in December, many times two a day. After a short break at Camp David with just her and Jed because the girls had alternate plans for the holidays, it was back to the White House for the big New Year’s Eve Celebration with three hundred guests.</p><p>So, she was exhausted. She had been driven up by her agents and had asked Liz to open up the house and stock it with groceries. Sometime in December, Liz had had the heating oil topped off and there was always plenty of firewood.</p><p>“Liz, what is CJ saying?” Her oldest had come over just to keep her company until she had to leave to get the kids from school and was in the living room watching the news. CJ was giving some kind of press conference. Abbey hoped that CJ wasn’t talking about her. It was supposed to kept confidential.</p><p>“Nothing big, Mom. Seems routine.”</p><p>Abbey turned back to the stove as the kettle started whistling. But before she could grab it a horrible, grabbing pain hit her chest causing her to bend in half. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound was heard. She placed her hands on her chest, but the pain continued. She fell unconscious to the floor in a heap, trying to grab onto a solid object for support, but failed to do so.</p><p>The kettle whistle kept up its shrill sound. Finally, curious as why the kettle kept whistling, Liz walked into the kitchen. She quickly saw her mother in a heap on the floor by the stove. Now running, she knelt down and check for a pulse. Finding none, she screamed for the agent just outside the kitchen door and prayed for a quick response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month earlier</p><p> </p><p>“Jed, would you please hurry? Tonight, is the Congressional Christmas Party and we can’t be late. All of your favorite people will be there.” For once, Abbey was sitting, waiting on her husband. He had been caught in a late meeting in the Oval and had just gotten out of the shower five minutes ago.</p><p>“Abbey, you know damn well my favorite people are NOT these people. The Republicans block every initiative we send over there and most of the Democrats hate us as well. Unless we approve some pork for their district or state, I can’t seem to get their vote for any legislation.”</p><p>“Jed, when you were in Congress it was the same way.”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t. Sure, there was some items I traded my vote for but…”</p><p>“See! What did I just say? It goes on all the time. You don’t like it now because you’re on this side of the fence.”</p><p>“But now I have to go downstairs, once a year, and play kissee face with them and wish them a Merry Christmas when what I really want to do is twist their ever-loving neck.”</p><p>Abbey walked over to her half-dressed husband and gave him a very deep kiss. “What if I promise you that, if you behave tonight, we can play kissee face afterward?”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>Abbey smiled that vixen smile of hers that always weakened her husband’s knees. “Promise.”</p><p>“Well then, let’s go.”                 </p><p>“I think you need some pants first, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>These holiday parties always lasted until the wee hours of the morning. This one was no exception. Finally, about two am, the First Couple made their excuses and made their way back to the Residence. Over the past few months Abbey had noticed a significant decrease in her energy levels, but blamed it on her heavy travel schedule. In the past three months, she had made four overseas trips, either with Jed or just as First Lady, that lasted ten days or more. Then, when one added in the heavy holiday and speech schedule, she had been more active than almost any other time in Jed’s Presidency.</p><p>She was looking forward to the quiet time at Camp David over the Christmas break. For the first time, in quite a while, it was going to be just her and Jed for Christmas. Each of the children had alternate plans. Liz and Doug were going to his parents. Ellie had been assigned on call time during that period.  Abbey remembered that during her Residency quite well. She had had very few holidays off herself. And Zoey had come to them with the request to go skiing in Colorado over the Christmas break with some of her friends from Georgetown. Once Ron had signed off on the security arrangements, she and Jed didn’t have the heart to turn her down. Even Leo was going out of town to spend his precious time with some old friends from Chicago.</p><p>Peeling out of her designer gown, Abbey slipped into some flannel pajamas. Jed came out of the bathroom in a Notre Dame t-shirt and boxers and instantly got the message. “Abbey, are you feeling okay?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, babe. I’m just exhausted. All these parties back-to-back are really wearing me out.” She pulled the covers down and got in bed. “I know I promised. I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>“I’m okay. But I’m worried about you.” He slid in next to her and put his hand on her face. “Is that all? Exhaustion?”</p><p>“Yeah. You know how busy I’ve been. I can’t wait until Camp David. I promise I’ll only bring my special garments, okay?”</p><p>Jed grinned. He loved her special garments. And he loved taking them off her as well. “Okay. No problem. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. Good night.” After exchanging brief kisses, it didn’t take long for either one of them to drop off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is rated R.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the month flew by and before long, it was Christmas Eve. Everyone was at their preferred holiday location, including the First Couple.</p><p>Safely ensconced in the Aspen cabin at Camp David, in front of a blazing fire, Jed and Abbey were finally relaxing. No one was nearby. The phone wasn’t ringing. For almost the only time all year, it was truly just the two of them by themselves. All alone.</p><p>“Abbey, I’ve been meaning to ask you a question.”</p><p>Abbey didn’t open her eyes to reply. She was too comfortable snuggled down next to her husband with an afghan covering them both. “What?”</p><p>“Have you been feeling okay?”</p><p>She opened her eyes and looked up at her husband in surprise. “Why are you asking me that?”</p><p>He looked down at her. “I don’t know. You just seem to run out of energy earlier than you used to. You used to keep going like the energizer bunny, but this past month, it just seemed like you had trouble keeping your energy level up. And I was just wondering.”</p><p>“You know what my schedule has been like the past few months. And yours hasn’t been that much slower.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. But…” His words were cut off by a deep kiss.</p><p>“You want to see how much energy I have? I have a couple of special garments waiting for the right occasion.”</p><p>“Well, we really should watch Midnight Mass from the Vatican. Don’t you think that the Pope would be upset if we missed his homily?”</p><p>Abbey grinned. “Well, hon, I guess that answer is up to you. If you think the Pope would prefer that the President of the United States hear his homily rather than spending time with his wife on Christmas Eve, then we’ll stay right here. On the other hand, if you think the Pope would forgive you and would rather have the President of the United States spend precious time with his wife, then maybe I should go and prepare for such a rare opportunity. It’s really your choice.”</p><p>Abbey stood up and moved slowly away from him, knowing full well that her movement toward the bedroom would only hasten an already made decision.</p><p>“You are really trouble; you know that?”</p><p>“Who me?” as she disappeared into the lair.</p><p>“Oh hell! Excuse me, Your Holiness,” as he clicked off the television. And followed the bee into her softly lit trap. It wouldn’t take him very long to begin the unwrapping of the early Christmas present Abbey presented him with.</p><p>She had disappeared into the bathroom and within minutes reappeared in a skimpy red negligee with a striped candy cane embroidered on the front.</p><p>Jed swallowed hard as his body reacted.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, my husband. Sweets for my sweetie,” Abbey cooed. “Want to lick my cane?”</p><p>Jed groaned, not only for the dumb lines out his wife’s mouth, but also for the tightness in his clothes. He started to unbuttoned his shirt but she stopped him and pushed him down on the bed. “Let me.” He looked into her face as she slowly unbuttoned each button, taking her time easing each one out of its slot. Each time she licked her lips, he threw back his head and prayed she would hurry, yet absolutely enjoying each minute. Finally, the last button undone, she slid the shirt off each arm and threw it on the floor.</p><p>“Next,” pushing his chest backwards on the bed. Unbuckling his belt, she slowly slid his zipper down, being careful not to injure the bulge straining against the fabric. She couldn’t help but grin at his readiness for her, but knew she was going to drag this out as long as possible.</p><p>“Abbey!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p> She continued to pull down his pants, knowing this was agony for him, but she was enjoying every minute. Pulling the legs down, she was stopped by the shoes. Debating whether to unlace the shoes or just pull them off, she decided just to pull. Abbey didn’t want to hurt Jed too much. Now with his pants off, she helped him to stand, urging him to take control by switching positions and laying herself down on the bed, face up, arms spread.</p><p>“My turn?”</p><p>“Hell yeah.” She knew what was coming next and that he was more than willing to help her out.</p><p>He rotated her so she had at least her head on a pillow and then straddled over her welcoming form. Bending his head downward, he took his lips and plowed his tongue into her separated lips while his hands swept up her gown and lifted it over her head and off her now naked body.  Pulling his tongue out of her mouth for just a second, he murmured, “It’s in my way,” as he inserted his tongue immediately back where it had been. As he swirled it inside her welcoming mouth, he felt the start of small tremors edging themselves through her body. He never got tired of making her body respond with just the slightest actions. He removed his tongue and moved it slowly down the side of her neck and lingered over her bare shoulders. His hands took hers and pulled them above her head, pining her upper body to the bed. Past experience told him she would orgasm faster this way. He wasn’t wrong. By the time his tongue worked its way to her breasts and her very sensitive nipples, Abbey was already moaning and writhing. Soon she was calling his name and arching her back. “Jed! Jed!”</p><p>He stopped his tongue long enough to watch her face as she arched and screamed his name as her world exploded. He always loved to watch her come. Too many times he was so involved himself that he missed this part so, in a way, this was a present to himself.</p><p>She collapsed in exhaustion and smiled while enjoying the post orgasmic feeling. After a minute or two, Jed asked, “Want me to continue?”</p><p>“Yeah,” came the soft reply.</p><p>Back went his tongue to her nipples. But this time his hands went down. Two fingers went between her legs, now wet from the first explosion. Still sensitive, he felt her shudder when he touched her inside. Her eyes opened, still cloudy from before. “I want you. I want you inside.”</p><p>“Well, it took you long enough to ask,” Jed replied. Smiling, he got up off the bed and took off his boxers. Laying down, they laid side by side. Satisfied for the moment at the position, knowing that eventually one would take the lead.</p><p>They looked at each other for the moment. “I love you so much, Abbey, I hope you know that. Even when I’m so busy.”</p><p>“I do, Jed. Even when I’m mad at you. You are my one and only. And will always be.”</p><p>They leaned together for a mutually deep and passionate kiss, which only served to initiate the lovemaking once again. This time, Abbey took the lead, rolling her husband on his back and straddling him. As she slid down on him, she threw her head back as she once again experienced the fullness that she craved each time they made love. The fullness that signified to her the total love between them. And Jed was feeling the tightness, the completeness of being totally surrounded by the only love of his life.  As he kneaded her breasts and moved his tongue within her mouth, he felt himself start to tremor as his body responded to her actions. Soon, he was at the edge himself. “Abbey, soon… soon,” he tried to say.</p><p>“I know. Me too.”</p><p>Their bodies shook in unison as each reached their peak. He felt her explode first. She removed her tongue from his mouth and arched her back, screaming his name as she reached the climax of her orgasm. Now that she had started, Jed let himself go as well. The tremors reached their max and he felt his body release his fluid into her opening, each pulse oozing more and more. Finally, they each had done all they could do and collapsed. Abbey fell against her husband for a minute, then rolled off onto her side of the bed. Each body sweating from the exertion and each one’s breathing trying to return to some semblance of normal.</p><p>Abbey noticed an ache in her left arm which moved to her back, between her shoulder blades. Although new, she knew that they had not had this kind of active sex in many weeks so she chose to ignore it. After a number of minutes, it went away and she didn’t think about it again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jed rolled over and looked at his sleeping wife. The room was lit with the morning light coming through the curtains. Christmas morning. All was well with his world. He smiled as he remembered the lovemaking last night. It was hard and fast but truly done with love. They had not had a chance to make love in a couple of weeks due to the heavy schedule of functions but they had made up for the lack of intimacy last night.  He was so grateful to God for giving him the only gift a man could have. The truest love of one’s life. The one who could share the happy times, the sad times, the ugly times with him during a complete lifetime. Who would have thought that God would bless him with a woman that would provide him with three beautiful children and who would share his life until the end of time? Although he wouldn’t tell Abbey, he was looking forward to the end of his Presidency when they could go back to the farm and just be Jed and Abbey once more.</p><p>His attention was brought back to his wife as she stirred and opened her eyes. “Good morning. Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas to you.” He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. “Sleep well?”</p><p>She grinned. “Yeah. Was kind of exhausted after our little encounter.”</p><p>“Little?! Abigail, you insult me. Little? I’ll show you little.”  He threw back all the covers and started to rub her nipples, just like last night.</p><p>“Pull those covers back, Jed. I’m cold.”</p><p>Smiling, he answered her statement by forcing her lips apart by his tongue and swirling it in her mouth.</p><p> Sometime later, each warmed sufficiently by the other’s actions, they lay next to each other, deciding what their next activity would be.</p><p>“You know, I sure would like some coffee.”</p><p>“Well, you know how to fix it.” Abbey replied, still enjoying the after effects of their lovemaking.</p><p>“If you insist.” Jed got out of bed, pulled on his robe and slippers and went out to the kitchen.</p><p>Without the warmth of his body, Abbey decided that she might as well follow him.</p><p>They restarted the fire and sat down by the still lit Christmas tree and sipped their coffee.</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>Jed looked at the clock on top of the fireplace. “My God, Abbey, it’s noon. Where did the morning go?”</p><p>“Do you really want me to answer that?”</p><p>Turning to his wife, Jed only smiled. “No. And nobody has to know, right?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>They sat there for a few minutes. Finally, breaking the silence, Jed asked, “Is it time for presents?”</p><p>“I think it’s time to get dressed first, don’t you? No telling when that phone will ring. Why don’t you go ahead and get your shower, and I’ll follow you?”</p><p>“You don’t want to share?”</p><p>“No. To tell you the truth, I need to recharge the batteries. No telling when we might want to barbeque again. Okay?”</p><p>Only a little disappointed, he got up and went into the bedroom. Abbey heard the shower start and she spent the rest of the time remembering the pleasure of the previous night. She smiled as she remembered the multiple orgasms she had experienced. One thing about having one partner for almost forty years is that he knew which of her buttons to push to give her such intense pleasure. And it was greatly appreciated.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>She had not heard him come back into the living room. “You,” breaking into a wide grin. “and me. I’ll be back soon.” She disappeared as well.</p><p>Twenty minutes later Abbey was back. “Now, where’s my present?”</p><p>Jed got up from his chair, walked over to the tree, and pulled a small package out from one of the branches. “Merry Christmas, Abbey. Remember what they say. Nice things can come in small packages.” As he gave her the package, he kissed her gently on the lips and sat down.</p><p>She looked at him and then at the package.  Sitting next to him on the sofa, she ripped the wrapping open to reveal a small, robin eggshell blue box that could have only come from Tiffany’s, her favorite jewelers. Looking up at her husband, she started to cry even without knowing what was in the box. Whatever it was, she knew that he had probably spent some time picking it out himself.</p><p>“Go ahead, open it up. And know it comes with my deepest love.”</p><p>She slowly raised the box lid and, when she saw it, all she could say was “OH MY GOD! Jed, you shouldn’t have!”</p><p>“I love you so much, Abbey. And I don’t say it often enough.”</p><p>She handed him the box. “Please put them on.”</p><p>“Gladly.” He took the rings out of the box, took her left hand, removed her original wedding set, and placed the new set on her finger. The five-caret solitaire with diamonds on the first band reflected the fire. On the wedding band itself there were three colored gemstones, signifying the girls’ birth months, and then the rest of that band was also covered in diamonds.</p><p>“I hope you like it.”</p><p>Abbey was speechless. She kept staring at the ring, knowing how much thought Jed had obviously put into the gift. She leaned over to him and whispered “You want me to show you how much I like it?”</p><p>“I was wondering when you were going to ask.” He stood up and extended his hand. “My love, come with me and I’ll show you how much I do love you.”</p><p>Abbey stood, walked with him back to the bedroom and they made gentle, slow love this time. No rush, no hurry. Just the two of them showing the other how much they truly and deeply loved the other. Shutting out the world for just this one special day was all they asked. But right now, that was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Back at the White House, word quickly spread about Abbey’s Christmas gift. Jed was right proud of himself around the men who praised his ability to pick the perfect gift, especially after all these years of marriage. And the women were in awe of Abbey being so lucky in having such a loving husband that always seem to have the ability to pick the perfect gift. And, she thought, they were just a tad jealous. But neither of them had time to dwell on what others thought because the big White House New Year’s Eve Party was only a few days away and there were still a million things to do. And because both the President and the Chief of Staff had taken a few days off as true vacation, items had piled up on both of their desks.</p><p>By the night of December 30th, Abbey was exhausted again. She had rested at Camp David and had returned eager to get started on a new year. But it hadn’t taken long before that the new found energy had disappeared. Even she was wondering what was wrong. But with this party coming up, she wouldn’t give herself time to really think about it. Three hundred guests were coming and although she had a staff to handle a lot of the details, it was still her responsibility as First Lady to make sure everything was in order.</p><p>But about midday on New Year’s Eve, with a very long night ahead, something just didn’t seem right and the doctor in her decided that maybe it was time to check in with someone.</p><p>“Lilli, I’m going to be busy elsewhere for about the next hour. I’ll have my phone with me if something comes up.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.”</p><p>Abbey left the East Wing, with her Secret Service agent in tow, and made her way to the basement of the Residence. She had called ahead and Admiral Hackett was waiting on her.</p><p>“Good day, Mrs. Bartlet.”</p><p>“Hello, Admiral.”</p><p>“Here, why don’t you sit down and I’ll close the door?”</p><p>“Thank you.” Abbey sat down in the chair next to the plain government issue metal desk.</p><p>The White House Chief Medical Officer closed the door and it was just the two of them there. “What brings you here today? You mentioned on the phone that you were experiencing some extreme fatigue?”</p><p>“Yes, Admiral.”</p><p>“Please call me Robert,”</p><p>“Okay, Robert. Call me Abbey. Over the past two to three months, I’ve noticed that I’ve had a real decrease in my energy levels. Definitely lower than my normal level.  Now, I’ve had a real busy schedule too, but usually I’ve not had an accompanying decrease in energy. I rested pretty well at Camp David over the holidays and felt great when we got back but now, I’m sluggish and dragging. We have this big party tonight and all I want to do is go to bed.”</p><p>Admiral Hackett made some notes. “Have you had any chest pain?”</p><p>Abbey quietly replied, “Yes.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“At Camp David. After some exercise.” He didn’t need to know what kind of exercise. “But it quickly went away.”</p><p>“Is that the only time?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Abbey felt eyes staring in her face. “I promise, Robert. The only time.”</p><p>“Okay. Does the President know about it?”</p><p>“No. And I don’t want him to.”</p><p>“Okay. Whatever happens here, stays here. This is doctor patient privilege. No worries here, Abbey.”</p><p>“Thanks, Robert.”</p><p>Hackett stared at his notes for a minute.  “Since I respect your medical skill and knowledge, what do you think? Now, I don’t normally let my patients diagnose themselves but I think you are in a slightly different category.”</p><p>Both of them smiled at his remark.</p><p>“Well, if my patient was telling me these symptoms, I would consider first maybe CHF or maybe first stage heart disease. But Robert, I’m only 61 with no history of it.”</p><p>“Abbey, does that make a difference?”</p><p>“Not really. And I know that.”</p><p>“What do you think I should do?”</p><p>“Well, I think the first thing I would do would get some blood work, check my cholesterol, maybe my cardiac enzymes, blood pressure, and maybe run an EKG to see if there are any changes.”</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“Maybe prescribe an ace inhibitor to strengthen the heart muscle and then watch the patient to see how they respond.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me. Okay, I’ll send my nurse in here to get the blood work and the EKG. We’ll talk afterward.”</p><p>Abbey complied with the nurse’s instructions and was getting dressed as Robert knocked and reentered the room.</p><p>“What did the EKG show?”</p><p>“Here, why don’t you take a look?”</p><p>Abbey glanced at it and looked up at Robert. “Non-specific changes. Doesn’t tell us much, does it?”</p><p>“No. I don’t like the fact that there are changes, but it doesn’t give us any specific information. What I recommend is to start on the pills, rest as much as you can, and then after the New Year, maybe schedule a heart cath with someone over at GW or Bethesda. You need more information before knowing exactly what the next step would be.  The pills should give you more energy to handle your schedule, but I wouldn’t delay the catherization too long. You never know what is going on inside. You know that better than the average person.”</p><p>Abbey nodded her head. “I do, Robert. Maybe I’ll slip off to Manchester. I some friends up there who I know quite well and who I trust explicitly to keep this away from the press. I’m scared if I do it here it’ll turn into a circus. Something like this usually does.”</p><p>Both professionals stood and shook hands. “Abbey, I mean this. Don’t delay this too long. You’ve been given warning signs. Some people don’t get those.”</p><p>“I know, Robert. I know only too well.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Abbey arrived back at her office.  Lilli met her at the door. “Didn’t you get my calls?”</p><p>“No. The phone never rang.” Abbey pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Shit! It was off. Who was looking for me?”</p><p>“The President stopped by about half an hour ago and wanted to eat lunch with you. I called and called, but got no answer. But he never asked me to contact your agents. Said he would just talk to you later.”</p><p>Abbey knew that this was not going to end well. He could have asked his agents to find out where she was. And if he had, then her little secret meeting would have been blown. And it still might be. Keeping secrets was hard when you had to have the Secret Service with you all the time.  “Thank you, Lilli. I’ll talk with him.”</p><p>She closed the door to the office and sat down at her desk. Looking through her personal phone book she found the number she was looking for and dialed it, hoping the person at the other end was in his office. On the third ring, a male voice answered “Hello, Dr. Robert Nolan speaking.”</p><p>“Bob, Hi. This is Abbey.”</p><p>“Hi there.  Happy almost New Year.”</p><p>“Thanks.  But I’m not calling just to wish you a Happy New Year.”</p><p>His tone instantly changed.  “Abbey, is something wrong?”</p><p>“Sort of.  I need a favor.”</p><p>“Of course. Anything I can do, I will. What do you need?”</p><p>“Well, let me explain. I’m having some heart issues and the doctor here at the White House thinks maybe it’s a good idea that I get a heart cath to check out some symptoms I’ve been having.”</p><p>“Abbey, you?”</p><p>“Yeah, isn’t that a kicker? A heart surgeon having problems with her heart.”</p><p>“Tell me what’s going on.” His tone was all business.</p><p>Abbey explained to her long-time friend about her symptoms and what her EKG showed this morning.</p><p>“Well, yes, I think at a minimum you need to find out if there is anything that we need to be concerned about.”</p><p>“I was thinking about coming home sometime mid-February, maybe President’s Day weekend. There’re so many public functions here in January that my absence would raise red flags, but I could slip away easily in February. And since I haven’t told Jed yet, I might could even get up there, have the procedure, and be back here with him none the wiser. The procedure is outpatient with a quick recovery and that way it would especially fly under the press radar. I don’t want all that media circus.”</p><p>“I understand that very well. Now you know I’m not doing clinical cases any more. I devote too much time to the Medical Board to keep my skills sharp, but I know of a very fine cardiac practitioner in Manchester whom I respect tremendously. Her name is Francis Scott and I know you will like her very much. If you like, I can contact her and discuss your case with her. I know she will be glad to be available at a moment’s notice to do your case.”</p><p>“Anyone you recommend is fine. She will just have to be vetted by the Secret Service. I just have one request. Can you be there, in the room? I have to have my security blanket there.”</p><p>Bob laughed.” Sure, Abbey. No problem.”</p><p>They talked a few more minutes and promised to set the date for mid-February. After they hung up, Abbey felt better. Her plans had been made and she felt at ease. Even if Jed found out, she could lay out her plans and have him feel at ease as well. Now she could focus on the final plans for tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The noise in the East Room was deafening as the guests shouted greetings when the clock struck midnight. Couples kissed, paper horns blew, streamers and balloons fell from the ceiling as celebrations broke out across the room. Even Leo and the Vice President, with their club sodas in their hands, got into the mood as the celebratory mood went on for at least ten minutes before it started to die down. The President and First Lady had found their own quiet place off to the side for their own midnight champagne toasts and passionate kisses.</p><p>“I love you so much, Babe.” Abbey tried to say to her husband over the din in the room.</p><p>Jed replied “Me. Too.” But he doubted she could hear him.</p><p>But there was no doubt of his love for her as their lips met and their tongues joined as one. Everyone else was too busy themselves to note what the First Couple was doing or else too smart to say ‘get a room’ to the President of the United States. Breaking apart for air, they each smiled at each other, thinking about what would happen upstairs afterward.  After all, a new year would have to be celebrated the right way.</p><p>Satisfied, each turned back to their guests. Abbey, in her tight, off shoulder Oscar de la Renta black sequined gown with a slit on the right side showing her long silky legs made her way across the room, the envy of every woman and the desire of every man. The diamonds hanging from her bare neck glistened in the dim lights of the hall and the diamond drops off her ears reflected the lights hanging from the chandeliers. Jed’s lower body grew tight just looking at her. And he knew she was only his. Of course, his Christmas present on her left hand reflected the light every time she moved her hand or glass. Oh man, was he ever lucky to have found her.</p><p>“Mr. President, Happy New Year.”</p><p>“Thanks, Leo. Happy New Year to you too.”</p><p>“Great party.”</p><p>“Yeah. Abbey and her staff did a great job.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>They both stood there, looking at the same woman as she made her way around the room, greeting guests and making sure everyone had what they needed.</p><p>“Quite a woman you have there, Mr. President.”  Even after knowing the both of them for as long as he had, Leo continued to be amazed at the strength of Abigail Bartlet.</p><p>“Yes, Leo, she really is.”</p><p>“Excuse me, Leo. I need to mingle as well. Enjoy the rest of the party.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sir.”</p><p>Finally, about 2:30 am most of the guests had made their way out of the White House. Jed and Abbey finally decided that they could make their way upstairs to their private rooms.</p><p>Closing the doors behind them, Jed quickly took off his jacket, followed quickly by his bowtie and shoes. Abbey undid her jewelry and then stood in front of Jed. “Can you please unzip this dress? I have to get out of this.”</p><p>“Sure.” He quickly pulled the zipper down and watched as the dress slid to the floor and she stepped out of it. As she turned around and bent down to get it, he took her arm and straightened her up. Her bare chest, with only her panties and high heels on always stirred him to action. He started kissing her, guiding her backwards toward the bed. “Now, it’s our turn to celebrate the New Year.” They reached the bed and fell backward, his hands reaching for her breasts.</p><p>“Stop. Please!”</p><p>Jed raised his face off of hers. “What? Don’t you want to have sex?”</p><p>“I don’t feel good.”</p><p>He stood up, trying not to be angry. “What do you mean, you don’t feel good? You seemed to feel good a few hours ago.”</p><p>Abbey got off the bed and walked over to her closet. “I’m sorry, Jed. It’s been a long day.” But what she wasn’t saying was the tightness in her chest and the ache in her left arm was telling her not to exert herself. Not to risk it.</p><p>“Abbey, I don’t understand. Up until now you seemed to be in the mood. What’s going on?”</p><p>She came out of her closet, dressed in silk pajamas and went in the bathroom to wash her face. With no response. Jed shrugged, finishing changing clothes and went into the bathroom to confront her.</p><p>“Abbey, please tell me what’s going on. I love you. I don’t understand.”</p><p>“I’m tired, Jed. Not just tired but exhausted. Let’s just go to bed.”</p><p>She left him in the bathroom. He finished washing his face, brushing his teeth, and turned off the light.  By the time he made it out, she had slid in her side of the bed and had turned her back to him.</p><p>He knew she would tell him what was going on when she was ready, not a moment before. He slid into his side, closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Two weeks later and things were still tense between Jed and Abbey. Since her refusal to make love on New Year’s night, there had been no attempts on either person’s part to bridge the gap.  Jed was busy trying to finish up the State of the Union speech, which took up a lot of his time, while Abbey was finalizing her plans to be gone to Manchester over President’s Day weekend. That meant Lili rescheduling two local speeches but those weren’t big deals.</p><p>The biggest issue was Jed’s unexpected trip to Europe in early February for the meeting of the European Economic Council. He had accepted an invitation to speak at the opening session and wanted Abbey to accompany him.  That would delay her trip to Manchester by two weeks and make it harder to get away unnoticed.</p><p>Trying to balance the dual issues of politics and her health left her confused so she made another call to Bob Nolan.  In the past, he had always been a good source of advice.</p><p>“So, you see, I just don’t know what to do. I know I’m having more symptoms. The drug doesn’t seem to be working and the ache in my arm appears to come more often. But if I don’t go with Jed to Europe, then the political fallout will be tremendous.”</p><p>“Abbey, why haven’t you told Jed about this?”</p><p>“Because.”</p><p>“Because why?”</p><p>“Just because.”</p><p>“That’s not an answer.”</p><p>“I know that’s not an answer.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you skin him alive if he kept something like this from you?”</p><p>“Yeah. But this is different.”</p><p>“Why is this different?”</p><p>“It just is.”</p><p>“Abigail Bartlet, may I be blunt with you?”</p><p>“Of course, you can.”</p><p>“You’re a damn fool.”</p><p>Abbey knew it was true. She should have told her husband this at least a month ago.  She should have said something the day she talked with Dr. Hackett in the Medical Office. Now he was so involved in the most important speech of the year and she knew how important that speech was, this was not the appropriate time to drop this bomb on him. “Yes, I am.”</p><p>“So, what are you going to do about it?”</p><p>Abbey sighed. There was really only one thing she could do. “Tell him.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>“Abbey, I know he’s got a lot on his mind and you hate to bother him, but this is serious. He needs to know and you can’t mess with your health any longer. You need to get this done as soon as possible.  I will tell Dr. Scott to be on standby. Let me know when you are coming. Abbey, I beg you. Don’t put this off.”</p><p>“I hear you, Bob. I promise you.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m expecting to hear from you. Bye.”</p><p>“Bye. I’ll call you soon.”</p><p>They hung up. Abbey waited a minute, but reluctantly called the familiar number. </p><p>A male voice picked up. “Abbey, hello.”</p><p>“Jed, we need to talk. Can you come up here now?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Am I hearing this correctly? You’ve been having symptoms since Christmas? And you had a spell New Year’s Eve?  And even now? AND YOU”RE JUST NOW TELLING ME?”</p><p>Abbey couldn’t look him in the eye. “Yes.”</p><p>Jed regretted yelling at her.  He sat down beside her and brought her into a close hug. “I’m sorry, hon. I shouldn’t have yelled. You just caught me so completely off guard.” His brain was going so crazy with so many thoughts.</p><p>All Abbey wanted him to do was for him to say something. Anything. Just to say something. But Jed was so confused that he couldn’t say anything.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, he broke the hug and moved a short distance away. He still looked at her, but now it was a confused look.  “So, what do we do now?  You’re a doctor, but I hope you’re not treating yourself.  You’re not, are you?”</p><p>Abbey shook her head. “No. Dr. Hackett treated me on New Year’s Eve and I’ve been in contact with Bob Nolan. He’s been in touch with a new cardiac surgeon in Manchester, A Doctor Francis Scott. He says she’s really good.”</p><p>“Okay. What do they say?”</p><p>“Hackett put me on a prescription to strengthen my heart, but it doesn’t seem to be working.  Both Hackett and Bob agree that a cardiac catherization would be beneficial to see if there are any blockages that can be fixed. The extreme fatigue that I’ve been having could be an early symptom of that.”</p><p>“But you’re so young.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. You and I both know that. We both know people of all ages who have died of coronary artery disease.”</p><p>“Yeah. Well, what are you thinking?”</p><p>“I agreed to the cath, but waiting until after the speech. But then this European trip came up which would delay it until late February. And now with my symptoms getting worse, Bob thinks I should have it done as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you have it here? There are good doctors here.”</p><p>“Two words. Media Circus.”</p><p>“But that would happen in Manchester because I would be with you wherever you were.” Jed paused until the thought finally came. “Hey, wait, no. No way, Abbey. You would never do this by yourself. I would never let you do this by yourself.”</p><p>“Yes. Yes, you have to. It’s so routine. It’s outpatient. I’m in and out the same day. I would recover at the farm and I’m back here in matter of days. I’m with you at the State of the Union and no one’s the wiser.”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>“PLEASE! I don’t want the circus.”</p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“You have to stay here. You have to focus on the speech. I’ll be back in a matter of days. Liz will be there. Jed, you know it’s the right thing to do.”</p><p>Jed knew she was right, but he didn’t like it.  He walked over to the phone.</p><p> “Leo, can you come up here? I need your advice on something that can’t wait. Thanks.” He needed another opinion.</p><p>After getting past the shock of her health crisis, Leo agreed with the First Lady. As much as he knew Jed wanted to be with Abbey whenever something was going on with her, the speech was his priority. And it was only a week away.</p><p>“Mr. President, this will not be easy. You have a responsibility to the country.  We could delay the speech, but Abbey is correct. If you go with her, there will be a media circus and until you both are ready to release it to the press, then this will be the only way to keep it under wraps.”</p><p>Jed looked at both people. They had each made rational arguments. But he disagreed with them. This had to do with his wife. He had to be with her. But he also had a responsibility to the country. And the country had to come first. Jed shook his head. “I just want each of you to know I don’t like this. I want to be with you, Abbey, but yet Leo is right. I also have a responsibility to the country. And if I go to Manchester with you the media circus will only follow. We all know that is a fact. And until you get the results of the cath it is only speculation how serious the situation is. Right?”</p><p>Abbey knew that the last question was directed at her. “Yes, that’s right. We have no idea what’s going on until we get more information.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll stay here. Reluctantly. But only on one condition. Abbey, promise me that Liz will be right there and will call me right after it’s over. I mean right after. Leo will have my private phone and will interrupt any meeting I’m in. Right, Leo?”</p><p>“Absolutely, Mr. President.”</p><p>“I don’t like it, but I understand you don’t want a circus.” He walked over to where she was standing. “Come home soon, Abbey. I love you so much.” He pressed his lips gently on his wife’s lips, kissed them for only a short period of time, and reluctantly broke off. “I love you,” he whispered and left the room.</p><p>Abbey’s eyes pooled with tears, but she controlled their release until he and Leo had left. Only then did she allow herself to let the tears flow.  She would miss him but she knew this was the best way.</p><p>With Jed’s reluctant agreement, arrangements were made.  Abbey made the call to Bob Nolan. She also called the girls and told them. Leo and Dr. Hackett called a late evening meeting with the Senior Staff and Lilli to inform them of the very confidential plans.</p><p>The catherization was scheduled for two days later.  The Service drove Abbey later that night to the farm. She was to rest for two nights prior to the procedure which was to be done early on Saturday morning. Meanwhile, Jed focused on the speech. Leo knew that the President’s heart was not in Washington, but he was determined to keep the President’s head there.</p><p>                                                             </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abbey turned back to the stove as the kettle started whistling. But before she could grab it a horrible, grabbing pain hit her chest causing her to bend in half. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound was heard. She placed her hands on her chest but the pain continued. She fell unconscious to the floor in a heap, trying to grab onto a solid object for support, but failed to do so.</p><p>The kettle whistle kept up its shrill sound. Finally, curious as why the kettle kept whistling, Liz walked into the kitchen. Instantly, she saw her mother in a heap on the floor by the stove. Now running, she knelt down and check for a pulse. Finding none, she screamed for the agent just outside the kitchen door and prayed for a quick response.</p><p>The agent flew through the door and knelt on the floor. Again, he checked for a pulse, he yelled into his mic “Regina down. Condition Black.” He began CPR while Liz looked on in horror. It really couldn’t be happening. Not to her mother. She was too young.</p><p>Within seconds, several more agents had swarmed into the house, one with an automatic portable defibrillator.</p><p>One of the agents tore open Abbey’s clothes and exposed her chest. Breaking open the box, the two pads were placed on Abbey’s chest and waited for the seconds it took for the machine to determine is a shock was needed. Liz heard “Shock needed” just as she watched her mother’s body jerk when the electrical shock was applied. The agents waited to see if a sinus rhythm had been produced. Luckily, it had.  Liz heard her mother groan and her eyes fluttered open.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Ma’am, don’t talk. You’ve had a heart attack.” Liz saw her mother nod her head and close her eyes.</p><p>By this time, paramedics had also squeezed into the kitchen. One of the agents turned off the stove and then steered Liz out into the foyer.  “Let’s get out of the way.”</p><p>Liz only nodded. She was still in shock at what was happening.</p><p>The paramedics applied an oxygen mask and quickly inserted an IV line. Then, with assistance, lifted the First Lady onto a stretcher and belted her in. Before Liz could ask them anything, they had left the house and was rolling their patient down the sidewalk toward the ambulance.</p><p>The agent who had been standing by Liz turned to her. “Do you want one of us to pick up the children?”</p><p>She had completely forgotten about Annie and Gus. “Let me call my husband. He will do it. I need to go to the hospital.”</p><p>“Of course. I’ll drive you. You don’t need to drive right now.”</p><p>“Thanks. Just give me a minute.”</p><p>After talking to Doug, Liz let the agent drive her to Manchester General. She walked into the Emergency Room and looked for any sign of the Secret Service which would tell her where her mother would be.</p><p>An older man in a lab coat noticed her and turned toward her.  “Elizabeth?”</p><p>“Yes?” Liz had no idea who was talking to her.</p><p>“Dr. Robert Nolan. Your mother and I have been friends for years.”</p><p>“Oh, yes. My mother mentioned your name many times. Have you seen her? How is she?”</p><p>“Why don’t you come over here and sit down?”</p><p>Liz hated those words. It usually meant the worse was about to happen, but right now she had no other option.</p><p>Settled in a plastic hospital chair away from the main area, she braced herself for the dreaded negative words ‘I’m sorry…’</p><p>“Your mother is stable considering what she has just been through.”</p><p>Liz released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. “She is?” with some disbelief.</p><p>“Yes. Were you expecting…?  I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner. Yes. The quick action of the agents and the paramedics probably saved her heart a great deal of damage. She’s been taken to the cath lab where Dr. Scott is trying to assess where the blockages are and how she can get the vessels open. I would have preferred, of course, to get to them before the heart attack, but sadly we couldn’t. We will just have to deal with what we have. But by getting to the blockages this soon after the attack we hope to minimize the damage to the heart tissue.”</p><p>“How long will the procedure take?”</p><p>“That depends on what Dr. Scott finds and how difficult it is to open the vessels.”</p><p>“Should I call my father now?</p><p>“That’s up to you, but I wouldn’t. I recommend that you wait until we know what Dr. Scott finds and her actions in the lab. There’s really no point in worrying the President any more than necessary.”</p><p>Liz had to smile at that statement. If Dr. Nolan had known her mother for years then he had a notion of how her father would react as well. “I have to agree with you. Dad would be up here in no time if I called him now. Maybe for no reason.”</p><p>She didn’t voice the fact that she pitied Leo McGarry when her father found out. Leo would have his hands full.        </p><p>It would be a couple more hours of waiting before any more news would come. Doug called several times and asked Liz if she wanted company, but she declined.  She needed Doug to stay at home with the kids.  Dr. Nolan had checked with Dr. Scott several times and had reported back that the procedure was proceeding but it was slow going. There had been some difficulty, first with getting some stents in, and then with her mother’s blood pressure.  So, Liz just waited. There was nothing else to do.</p><p>Finally, about four hours after arrival at the hospital, Liz saw Dr. Nolan and a younger woman come toward her. She stood, hoping that meant her mother’s procedure was over. Dr. Nolan introduced the younger woman as Dr. Scott and both women shook hands.</p><p>“Elizabeth, let’s move to a quieter place.” The trio walked over to a family room located to the side of the waiting room, closed the door and sat down at a table.</p><p>“Glad to meet you, Elizabeth.” Dr. Scott started the conversation.</p><p>“How is my mother?” That was the only thing Liz wanted to know.</p><p>“She’s stable. We have her in ICU. Her body has been through a lot today. That’s where we’ve been for the last hour.  Getting her settled and making sure she’s as stable as possible.”</p><p>“Stable as possible? What does that mean?”  Liz glanced over to Dr. Nolan but his face was blank.</p><p>“Your mother gave us some problems during the cath. Because of the severity of the heart attack, her heart was not at its best during the cath. I found four blockages, two of which were in the main coronary artery. The other two were in two peripheral vessels. Those were the most difficult to stent because of the size of the vessel and location. Because of the length of the procedure, her heart, at times, just didn’t have the strength to keep pumping so we had to assist it.”</p><p>“Excuse me, Dr. Scott. I am not a cardiac surgeon. What do you mean ‘assist it’?”</p><p>“It’s hard to explain. I inserted what is called an intra-aortic balloon pump. It is a balloon that inflates and deflates at a specified rate to help the flow of blood through the aorta and decrease the workload on the left ventricle. It is a temporary measure that helps rest the heart until the muscle is strong enough to pump on its own.”</p><p>Liz cautiously plowed ahead. “What’s her prognosis?”</p><p>Dr. Nolan spoke this time. “Guarded. We consider her overall condition as critical.  I’m being very honest with you, Liz. You’re your mother’s daughter and I know that she would want me to be honest with you.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Liz paused, trying to decide what her next question would be. “Okay. Obviously, I need to call my family. Dad is going to ask a whole lot of questions. Which one of you are going to answer them?” She looked at the two physicians sitting across from her. Neither one of them quickly volunteered. That made Liz laugh. “Okay, since neither one of you volunteered, I am volunteering you both. Just stay right here while I call.”</p><p>The two physicians looked at each other. All Dr. Nolan said was “You’re in for an experience.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Although it was after eight o’clock, the Senior Staff was still in the Oval Office with Leo and the President hashing out some stubborn paragraphs in the upcoming State of the Union speech.  Nobody in the room was being very pleasant to each other. Gallons of coffee had already been consumed and the staff desperately wanted alcohol, but that was forbidden as long there was work still to be done.</p><p>Everyone was tired and cranky, especially the President. But nobody, except Leo, had any authority to tell him to calm down.</p><p>“Mr. President, I think Toby had a good idea there.”</p><p>“Leo, I think Toby had a bunch of CRAP there.”</p><p>“Sir, if you take a minute and…” Leo stopped talking as he realized the phone in his pocket was ringing. It wasn’t supposed to ring until tomorrow. Something was really wrong.</p><p>“Excuse me. Mr. President. I need to find something in my office. I’ll be right back.” </p><p>Jed looked at him with surprise, but waved him out.</p><p>Leo hurried out and closed the door behind him. He pulled the phone out and recognized Liz’s number.  “Hi Liz. What’s going on?”</p><p>“Leo, um, I don’t know how to tell you so just let me speak.” Liz then tried to summarize all that had happened at the farm and at the hospital today. When she finished all Leo could say was “Oh Hell!”</p><p>“Leo, obviously I need to talk to my father. Can you put him on?”</p><p>“Liz, he’s in the middle of working on the speech with the staff. Let me get them out of the office and then I’ll have him call you. I’ll stand by and then we’ll make some decisions. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing you soon.”</p><p>“So do I, Leo. So do I.”</p><p>“He’ll call you in just a few minutes.”</p><p>“Okay. Bye.”</p><p>Leo hung up and paused for just a minute, gathering strength for what he had to say, before reentering the Oval Office. The President was still upset over something Toby wrote and was making his point very loudly.</p><p>“Mr. President,” Leo interrupted his tirade. “Why don’t you let the staff have a rest? They’re tired and you’re tired. They will work better later, don’t you think?”</p><p>Jed looked at his Chief of Staff like he had just grown two heads but eventually realized he was probably right. “Okay guys. We’ll pick this up tomorrow. Nine am sharp.”</p><p>Leo spoke up. “Meet me in my office in a minute. Okay?” He nodded his head toward the door and the staff moved that direction. Leo waited until the door closed between the two offices before he spoke.</p><p>“Mr. President.”</p><p>“Yes?” Jed looked toward him.</p><p>Leo walked over to the desk. “Jed.”  That got his friend’s attention. “You need to call Liz right now.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It’s Abbey. Call Liz now. I’ll be in my office when you are through.”</p><p>“Abbey? What’s…?” Jed didn’t finish the sentence as he saw the expression on Leo’s face. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.</p><p>Before he could say “Liz, what’s wrong with your mother?” Leo had softly closed the door between the offices, giving the President privacy for the family matter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p>Liz heard her father’s voice and broke down. She didn’t need to be strong anymore. And didn’t care that there were strangers sitting in front of her.</p><p>“It’s okay honey. Just take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>She gathered herself together. “Alright. Please don’t interrupt. Just let me get through this.”</p><p>Jed was puzzled. What the hell was going on up there?</p><p>Liz started. “Mom had a severe heart attack this afternoon at the farm. And…”</p><p>“HEART ATTACK?”</p><p>“Dad, please. You promised.”</p><p>“Okay. Continue, Liz.”</p><p>“Her heart stopped, but the agents shocked her back to life.  The paramedics came and took her to the hospital. By the time I got there they had already taken her to the cath lab. Dr. Nolan, you know him, right?”</p><p>“Yes, very well.”</p><p>“Well, thank God he was there as well as the doctor he had gotten to do Mom’s cath tomorrow, A woman named Dr. Scott. Anyway, they took her right to the cath lab and she was there for hours.  Dr. Nolan kept me informed and then he and Dr. Scott came out and told me what happened. I have them both here to tell you what happened. They both want to talk with you. I’ll put them on.”</p><p>“Wait, Liz. Is your Mom okay?”</p><p>“Dad, Mom is alive. But she’s critical. She had some complications. The doctors will explain them to you.”</p><p>“Put them on.” Jed knew that the doctors were going to use a lot of medical jargon that he wasn’t going to understand. How he wished that Abbey was here to explain it to him in plain English. Instead, she was the patient.</p><p>“Mr. President, this is Bob Nolan. I’m sorry to be talking to you under these conditions.”</p><p>“Me too. How’s my wife?”</p><p>“Considering everything sir, she’s stable. We consider her condition critical but stable. She’s in ICU and breathing on her own, but that’s about all the good news I can share. Dr. Scott will share what occurred during the procedure but I wanted to tell you that the heart attack she had at the farm this afternoon did damage her heart muscle. We haven’t really been able to adequately assess it yet, but did lead directly to the complications she experienced during the cath. If we had been able to get her up here prior to the heart attack that would have been the best-case scenario.”</p><p>“I understand that, Bob. But I just learned about all this a few days ago myself.”</p><p>“I know, sir. I’m the one who, shall I say, encouraged her to tell you. She had been keeping this dangerous secret from you for some time. You cannot blame yourself. She thought she knew best. You, of all people, know how stubborn she is.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll turn you over now to Dr. Francis Scott. I recommended her to your wife. I hold her in high regard and consider her one of the best young cardio-thoracic surgeons in the country. Just as I considered your wife as one of the best when she was still in active practice.”</p><p>“Thank you, Bob. That means a lot.”</p><p>Jed heard the phone being passed.</p><p>“Mr. President? This is Francis Scott.”</p><p>“Good to hear from you, Dr. Scott. Please share with me what went on this afternoon.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. President. Like I told your daughter, we found four blockages. We put in four stents, two in the main coronary artery and then two in separate peripheral ones. Those took the longest because they were the most difficult to reach and the smallest. However, the main problem was the fresh damage to the heart muscle. Your wife’s heart, at times, just didn’t want to effectively pump so I had to insert what is called an inter-aortic balloon pump. It is only a temporary measure which will assist the heart in pumping the blood in and out while the heart heals. Once it has sufficiently healed, I will take her to surgery and the pump will be removed.  After a lengthy recovery, she should be fine.”</p><p>“How long before she can be discharged?”</p><p>“I can’t even speculate, Sir. There are just too many variables.”</p><p>“Thank you. May I please speak again with Robert?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>She handed the phone back to Bob. “Yes, Sir?”</p><p>“I will be up there tomorrow morning. Should I call my other two daughters and have them come with me?”</p><p>“Mr. President, I know that family can help in recovery. And I certainly know how close your family is. But only you can make that decision. I will alert the Hospital administration that you will be coming. And to expect a heavy influx of press and non-essential personnel. We’ll do our best to protect your privacy.”</p><p>“Thank you. I’m sure the Secret Service will quickly beef up their numbers as well.  I’ll see both of you tomorrow. Until then, Bob, please do something for me.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“Keep Abbey alive.”</p><p>“Sir, I’ll do my best.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liz nervously awaited her father’s SUV. She had received word from her agent that Air Force One had landed an hour ago, but with the heavy snow, the usual thirty-minute drive was taking much longer. She had checked on her mother this morning and she was still stable. There had  been no changes during the night so she guessed that was good. She had run into both Dr. Scott and Dr. Nolan and they had seemed pleased with her so-called progress. Liz had to feel that if the doctors were pleased then she should be as well.</p><p>Finally, the first police cars of the motorcade were coming into the cleared parking area. The on scene Secret Service personnel appeared in the lobby which signified the arrival of the Presidential motorcade. Liz had seen it so often she had it memorized. Two black SUVs pulled up to the overhang and agents jumped out of the front seats, looked around, and then opened the back doors. Out of the first one came her father, followed by her two sisters. The three of them quickly entered the empty lobby and the now foursome hugged each other. Out of the second one came the Chief of Staff and the Press Secretary. They also entered the lobby and waited until the family reunion was over.</p><p>“How’s your mother?” was the first words out of Jed’s mouth.</p><p>“The doctors were pleased that there were no changes overnight. I guess that’s progress.”</p><p>“I will take that. Can I see her?”</p><p>“Of course. We can all go up, but only one can go in at a time. Leo, CJ, I’m sorry but family only past this point because of ICU restrictions.”</p><p>Leo and CJ nodded. They understood. At times, hospital policy was a hassle.</p><p>The foursome, escorted by several agents, walked away while the two left behind made themselves comfortable until the Bartlets returned.</p><p>ICU was on the second floor, at the back of the hospital. Jed almost walked away from his girls, so eager he was to see Abbey. But he slowed down so they could keep pace with him.  As they turned the corner, they knew instantly where they were going. Two agents stood by the glass wall cubicle as well as two individuals dressed in white lab coats. Jed knew one of them was Robert Nolan, Abbey’s longtime colleague. He assumed the other one was Dr. Scott. He approached both of them with his hand outstretched. “Robert, glad to see you after all these years.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. President. Same here. I would like to introduce Dr. Francis Scott. Dr. Scott, Josiah Bartlet, President of the United States.”</p><p>“Jed Bartlet, Dr. Scott. Glad to meet you in person.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. President.”</p><p>“My children, Dr. Ellie Bartlet and Zoey Bartlet.”</p><p>Everyone shook hands and then turned to look at the patient.</p><p>“How is she doing this morning?”</p><p>Dr. Scott answered. “Her vital signs are stable. The pump is doing what we want it to do. Right now, we’re just monitoring her and letting her rest.  That is all we’re going to do for the next few days. Keeping her quiet is good for her and helping her heart heal.”</p><p>“Can I go in?”  Jed was anxious to be by her side.</p><p>“Yes. Just don’t stay too long. Brief visits are what we want right now. Ten to fifteen minutes at a time is best. And one at a time. Encourage her not to talk. It takes a lot of her energy to talk and she needs to save it.”</p><p>“Mr. President?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob?”</p><p>“The hospital has set aside a group of rooms just down the hall for you and your family while you are here.  Please feel free to use them as you see fit.”</p><p>“Thank you. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve come a long way to see my wife.”</p><p>“Please, go ahead.”                                                     </p><p>The doctors turned away and so did the three daughters. They all wanted to give him the most privacy they could for this reunion.  Jed walked in the cubicle and looked down at Abbey. Wires came and went in every direction. Most were hidden by the bedsheet but he knew that each one monitored some essential function. He hadn’t been married to a doctor as long as he had not to know that this many wires signified significant medical problems.  He located her hand and placed his on top. He was astonished that his Christmas present was still on her finger. It had been taped to it so it wouldn’t be accidently lost. Usually, it would have been taken off but he guessed in the rush to get her to cath lab it was quicker to just tape it. But the main relief he got from the touch was the warmth of her skin. Just from that he knew the beat of her heart was strong enough to push blood even to the furthest extremity. Even if it needed that equipment to do so. Right now, he would take it.</p><p>“Abbey, it’s me. I’m here. You’re going to be ok. I love you.” He looked around and pulled up a chair.  He still couldn’t let go of her hand. It was the only thing that assured him of her life.</p><p>He didn’t realize that his time with her had passed until Ellie came to the door and said “Dad, can I stay with Mom now? It’s been thirty minutes.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Abbey, I’ll be back. I promise.”</p><p>He stood up and left the cubicle so his children could have their time. As much as he wanted to stay, he wouldn’t deny the others their time as well.</p><p>Jed found the dedicated rooms the hospital had set aside and entered. Leo and CJ had been escorted to them as well.</p><p>Leo turned as he entered.” How is she, Mr. President?”</p><p>“How the hell do I know, Leo?”</p><p>Leo then knew he was going to have a battle on his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Mr. President, this might not be a good time to ask you this, but what about the State of the Union?  Do we ask for a delay?”</p><p>Jed looked at his Chief of Staff. “How the hell do I know, Leo?”</p><p>CJ realized that the conversation that was coming might turn ugly and Zoey didn’t need to hear it. “Come on, Zoey. I need some coffee. I bet you can help me find some.”</p><p>Zoey also caught the look between the two men. “Sure, CJ. I bet we can find some in the cafeteria.” The two women left the room, even knowing that there was coffee in the room they were in.</p><p>“Mr. President, the speech is in three days and if we need to delay, I need to request it from the Speaker. There is no harm in delaying. I’m sure the nation will understand. The news about the First Lady broke late last night and I’m sure it’s all over the networks right now. So just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”</p><p>Jed just stared at Leo and plopped in the nearest chair. He sat forward and dropped his head into his hands.</p><p> “Leo, I don’t know what to do. She’s just lying there. No response. No nothing. If she wasn’t warm, I wouldn’t know she was still alive.”</p><p>“Sir, if I may offer a suggestion. Let’s delay the speech for two weeks, And I will cancel everything but the critical items. I will send your regrets to the European Economic Council. I’m quite sure they will understand. And I will ask the Vice-President to step in and do whatever is necessary. You need this personal time with your wife. After a week, we will reassess. I can go back to the White House with CJ and we will take care of business. What do you think?”</p><p>Jed looked up at Leo. “Let me think about it. For sure, let’s ask for a delay in the speech and cancel the Europe speech. But for everything else, let me have time to think. Okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>Ellie came flying into the room. “Dad! Mom is awake and she wants to talk with you.”</p><p>Jed stood up. “Leo, don’t do anything yet. I’ll be back shortly.” He almost ran down the hall to Abbey’s bed. He had been waiting to talk with her for what seemed like forever. And now, at last, he could. </p><p>“Abbey,” as he sat down by the bed and grabbed her hand. “I’m here sweetheart. How are you feeling?”</p><p>A very weak smile crossed her face. “Hi, yourself. I figured you would come.”</p><p>“Of course. And I’m going to stay until you get better. You gave us all a scare.”</p><p>Abbey nodded. “Me too. Sorry.” She closed her eyes, trying to regain some strength to continue the conversation.</p><p>Jed continued to hold her hand. “Don’t try to talk. The doctor said you need to save your strength.”</p><p>Somewhere in Abbey’s brain, Jed’s statement finally registered and she opened her eyes. “Staying?”</p><p>“Yes. Until you are stronger.”</p><p>“You can’t. Speech. Too important.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about the speech. Leo is going to ask for a delay.”</p><p>“No. Can’t.’ She closed her eyes again, but continued to speak. “No. Go back. Speech.”</p><p>“I can’t leave here with you this sick.”</p><p>“Jed…”  Finally, with no strength left, fatigue overwhelmed her and Abbey dropped off to sleep, leaving the discussion unsettled.</p><p>Jed released her hand, but stayed at her side for a few more minutes, hoping she would awake, but soon realized that it could be hours before she awoke again.</p><p>Reluctantly, he walked back to Leo and CJ. Leo noted his subdued mood when he entered the door, quite a contrast then when he had left.</p><p>“Sir, is everything alright?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. She was only awake for a few minutes, but I was able to talk with her.”</p><p>“What did she say? You seem a bit subdued.”</p><p>Dejected, Jed returned to the chair he had been sitting in a few minutes ago.  “Leo, she told me to go back and give the speech. The State of the Union. In spite of everything that has happened to her, she was worried about me missing the State of the Union. I don’t know what to do. As you can figure out, I desperately want to stay here with her but if I don’t go back then, as she gets better, will the fact that I didn’t give the speech on time only upset her and slow her recovery?” Jed shook his head.  “I just don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Leo let the silence stand for a minute. Then he replied. “Sir, that’s one decision I cannot help you with.”</p><p>“I know. I’m the only one.”</p><p>“Sir, maybe this is one decision that you can ask someone else for help with.”</p><p>Jed raised his head and looked at his Chief of Staff. At his best friend.  “Who?”</p><p>Leo looked back at him. “God.”    </p><p>“I think so, too.”</p><p>Jed found the chapel in the hospital and asked his agent to wait outside.  He went inside, lit a candle and knelt in the front pew. At a time of extreme confusion and distress over the best course of action, he knew he had to ask for heavenly assistance.</p><p>“Lord, please guide me to make the right decision. I have two competing choices but can only choose one. My country needs a President to guide them in the path of freedom and righteousness. My country needs a President to help protect them from evil and others who wish them harm. My country needs a President who will assist them in choosing the right means to improve their lives and those of their loved ones. My country needs a President focused on making the right choices that will help them live their best life. But I am also a man who has a family who need his love and guidance because the woman he loves and they love is unable to do so right now. The family needs his guidance and love so that they may focus on helping heal their mother from this horrible disease that almost took her from us. I am also a part of this woman. I am also a man who loves this woman with all his heart and wants to stay here and be a part of her healing process. To give her all the love and support I can in this difficult time in her life. To give her my strength so she can achieve wellness once again. But Lord, I cannot do both. I cannot be both be a President to the country I love, and a man to the woman I love. I need your help to choose between the two. I give myself to you. Please give me a sign so I can make the right choice. Amen.”</p><p>Jed prayed for some time before he finally got up and returned to the borrowed suite.  Leo took one look at him and quickly realized that, at that moment, no decision had yet been reached. But he was willing to wait. At least the wheels had been set into motion. And he was sure that, at some point soon, Jed would get his answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, back at the White House, Toby and Sam were continuing to put the final touches on the speech. Leo had called and said that the speech was still on and that, if delayed, the decision wouldn’t be made until probably the very last minute. Well, it was only forty-eight hours away and in Toby’s mind it was already last minute. He understood that the President was under a lot of stress, but this speech was a big deal and the President just couldn’t blow it off until the last minute. And he had told Leo just that.</p><p>“Goddamn it, Leo. Does the President even realize how close he’s cutting it?”</p><p>“Toby, I hope you are saying that with respect. The First Lady is critically ill. We still don’t know if she will make it or not and you’re worried about a speech?”</p><p>“Sorry, Leo.”</p><p>“You had better be. Now, email what you have and if the President has a chance, I’ll get him to look over it. But you know he’s not really focused on it right now, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah. I said I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’ll have a decision by tomorrow morning.  That’s thirty-six hours out. I’ve talked to the Speaker and the network liaison and they understand the circumstances. They’re willing to be flexible. And I think of all people, the President’s staff should be the same.”</p><p>“I SAID I’M SORRY!”</p><p>“Goodbye.”       </p><p>Leo understood Toby’s frustration.  But he had his own problems with the President. Jed had been at the hospital for twenty-four hours straight, unwilling to leave Abbey. He wanted to be there in case she woke up or had any sort of problem. Dr. Scott had told him they were keeping her lightly sedated so it would help her heart muscle heal faster and that would lengthen her sleep periods. But Jed refused to leave and go the farmhouse and get some sleep or even rest. Liz had gone to her house to rest and take care of the grandchildren while Zoey and Ellie had gone to the farmhouse. CJ and Leo had taken hotel rooms in town in order to shower and change into fresh clothes. But Jed remained in the hospital, waiting for something, anything to change.</p><p>When Dr. Scott made morning rounds the day before the original State of the Union speech was scheduled, she almost bumped into the President as she left Abbey’s room.</p><p>“Oh, Mr. President. I was just coming to talk with you.”</p><p>“Has there been a change?” Jed asked hopefully.</p><p>“Yes, Sir. Why don’t we step over here so we can talk a little more privately?”</p><p>They walked up the hall a little way and gathered tightly in a little cubbyhole.</p><p>“Your wife’s heart seems to be pumping stronger and I think it’s time to take the balloon assist device out. I would like to schedule the surgery as soon as possible. Like early this afternoon. It’s not complicated, but has to be done in the OR. It will probably take under an hour. Then we’ll bring her back here. I can ease off the sedation. And if she recovers well, I can think about moving her to a regular room tomorrow. How does that sound to you?”</p><p>For the first time in a few days, Jed finally had hope that things would get better. “That sounds great. Where do I sign?”</p><p>“I thought it would. I’ll write the order and the nurse will bring in the paperwork. I’ll come up after the surgery and let you know how it went. She won’t go to recovery so she’ll be right back here afterward.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Dr. Scott.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure, Mr. President.”</p><p>Jed smiled. Maybe this was the sign he had been praying for. Jed called everybody and they made plans to be there by noon. In the meantime, he went in and sat by her side. It happened to be a time where she was partially awake and smiled when she saw him come in. “Hi,” as he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“Hi, yourself.  Still here?”        </p><p>“Yeah. Leo has arranged for some more time. Don’t have to leave until tomorrow morning at the latest.”</p><p>“Are you definitely going?  You really should. I’ll be fine.”            </p><p>“Abbey, I haven’t made up my mind yet. I don’t want to leave you.  I ran into to Dr. Scott just a minute ago. She said she’s going to take that balloon thingy out in a few hours.”</p><p>“Yeah. She told me too.” Fatigue was beginning to takes its toll again.</p><p>“She said that if you do well tonight, she’ll move you to a room tomorrow. If she does, I promise you I’ll go back and give the speech. But then I’m coming straight back. I can work from here as well as from the Oval.”</p><p>Abbey’s eyelids were getting heavier, but she was trying to keep them open a few more seconds. She had something important to tell her husband. “Jed, just promise me you’ll go back regardless of how I am. The nation needs to see and hear you. And I need to know you are doing your…” Before she could finish her sentence, the fatigue overwhelmed her and sleep became her best friend once again.</p><p>Jed leaned back in the chair, knowing the last word in her sentence was ‘job’. That was his problem. The clash between his ‘job’ and his ‘love’. A decision that no one should have to make.</p><p>He continued to sit by her bedside. The nurse came in with the consent form for the procedure and Jed signed it. He knew that it meant she was getting stronger and that she was finally on the road to recovery.</p><p>“Mr. President?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I also need for you to take her rings.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“They are beautiful and obviously expensive. Normally someone would have taken then before the catherization but I guess they were in too big of a hurry so they were just taped to her finger. And since she’s been here, we haven’t been able to catch any family members. But now that you’re here, let me get them off and hand them to you.”</p><p>She struggled with all of the tape that had been used to secure the rings but eventually got them free and handed them to the President. He signed for them, and the nurse left the room.</p><p>Looking at them, Jed remembered Abbey’s obvious joy when she first saw them this past Christmas at Camp David. He had been so thrilled at himself for finally doing something unusual. He slid them in his pants pocket, swearing that they soon would be back in their rightful location.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Abbey was taken to surgery about 2:30. Jed and his three daughters, along with Leo and CJ waited in the reserved rooms for word from Dr. Scott. True to her word, Dr, Scott knocked on the door at approximately 3:45.</p><p>“Mr. President?”</p><p>Jed jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in. “How is she? How did it go?”</p><p>“It went well. No problems. Your wife is back in ICU and stable. Her vital signs are strong.”</p><p>Liz, Ellie and Zoey all hugged their father at the same time. All were relieved that their mother had made it through the procedure without any problem. Leo and CJ smiled and breathed sighs of relief.</p><p>“When can we see her?”</p><p>“Please give the staff a few more minutes to get her settled. And then two at a time for just a few minutes. I’ve discontinued the sedation, but she still needs her rest. And,” looking at the two non-family members in the room, “I think that your two friends could see her briefly as well.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dr. Scott.” Leo responded. It had been hard on both him and CJ to be so close to their friend, but not able to see her.</p><p>“Thank you, Dr. Scott. I’m sure we’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. President. I’ll see you later on rounds.”</p><p>After the family had had their time with Abbey, Leo and CJ made their way down the hall to Abbey’s cubicle in ICU. They both took note of all the monitors and wires and IVs, but all they really saw was a pale First Lady who looked like she had really been through hell. Which she had. They only hoped she was on the other side of it now.</p><p>Leo took one side of the bed and CJ the other.  “Abbey, can you hear me? It’s Leo and CJ.”</p><p>Abbey’s eyelids fluttered open. Finally focusing, she turned her head both directions and smiled. “Hi,” she said softly. “I look like hell, I’m sure.”</p><p>“You look fine, Ma’am,” CJ responded.</p><p>“That’s a nice lie, CJ.”</p><p>“Abbey, you look beautiful to me.”         </p><p>“Leo, you always had a way with words.”</p><p>All three people smiled, although Abbey’s was only a half-smile.</p><p>“Leo, I want you to be sure Jed gives the speech, he has to.” Her eyes closed but quickly reopened. She was going to fight this fatigue. She had to get Leo to agree to take Jed back to Washington.</p><p>“I’m trying, Abbey. But he’s stubborn.”</p><p>“I know he is. But he has to give the speech tomorrow. The nation needs to hear from him. I can’t have him stay here with me. Will feel guilty. Afterward, he can come back.” Abbey was fighting to stay awake but was losing the battle.</p><p>Abbey had closed her eyes. But just as Leo and CJ thought she had drifted back to sleep, her eyes opened again. “Promise me Leo. Take him back. I don’t why I have this feeling, but he has to go back. The girls will stay with me. The doctor has told me that I’m getting better. He’ll be gone less than twenty-four hours. Please, please promise me.”</p><p>Leo placed his hand on her arm. “I promise you, Abbey. Now relax and get some sleep.” She nodded and closed her eyes. In no time, her breathing became even and her body relaxed as healing sleep overtook her one more time. Leo looked at CJ and shrugged his shoulders. “Now, how do I keep that promise?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Dr. Scott made rounds the next morning, Abbey had made excellent progress and was moved to a regular room. The family followed her and made themselves at home.  She was more alert than she had been since she had arrived at the hospital and so was able to carry on more conversations than she had been. But the most important one was the one she still had to have with her husband.</p><p>Her daughters had left for a few minutes to get coffee and Jed had sat down to read some paperwork he had brought with him.</p><p>“Jed, we still need to talk.”</p><p>“We do?”</p><p>“Yes. And you know about what.”</p><p>He looked at her and knew what she meant. “I’m not going back today.”</p><p>“Yes, you are. Leo and CJ are leaving in a couple of hours and you are going with them. And you are giving the speech at nine pm tonight. You promised that if I was moved, and that if I was alright, you would go back. Well, I met those conditions so you have to go back. And you can come back tomorrow. Afterward, you can stay however long you want or can. I won’t bug you. I believe that’s the deal we had.”</p><p>“A deal? I don’t think we shook hands on that.”</p><p>Abbey stared at her husband. “Josiah…”</p><p>“Alright. I’m not going to fight with you now. But don’t think you’re getting out of this that easy.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Jed got up and walked over to the bed. Leaning down, he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. “There will be a ten-question quiz on the speech when I get back tomorrow. And if you miss one question, just one question, then there will be punishment.”</p><p>“Punishment? What the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>He leaned closer and whispered in her ear what he meant about punishment.</p><p>“JED! Really! I’m a sick woman.”</p><p>“You won’t always be a sick woman.”</p><p>“No. But you’re a sick man for even thinking that.”</p><p>“No. Just thinking ahead, Sweet Knees. Just thinking ahead.” </p><p>They both smiled. Even though it might be a couple of months before they could resume certain activities, Abbey was sure that Jed would remember the punishment. He had a mind like a trap.         </p><p>“Okay. I need to go find Leo and tell him I need a return ticket. I’ll be back.”</p><p>“Hurry back.”</p><p>“Oh, I will.”</p><p>As the door to the room closed, Abbey laid her head back and smiled. That had been easier than she had thought. Jed was going to give the State of the Union speech on time. His mind was going to be focused on it and he would, as usual, knock it out of the park. And although she couldn’t be there in person, she could still watch it on TV. Mission accomplished.</p><p>A couple of hours later, Jed was leaving the hospital.</p><p> “I love you. You know that, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course. And you know I love you as well?”</p><p>“Of course. I’ll see you sometime tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’ll count the hours.”</p><p>“I know you will.”</p><p>“Sir, we need to leave.” Leo interrupted their goodbyes.</p><p>“Leo, the plane waits on me. Abbey, don’t do anything that gets you into trouble.”</p><p>“Of course not.  Knock’em dead.  Now give me that goodbye kiss of yours.”</p><p>“I thought you would never ask.”</p><p>He leaned down and pulled her head closer. His tongue pushed her lips apart and swirled toward hers. Her tongue eagerly played games with his. For a minute or so neither one of them really cared who was watching. Finally, reality set in and Abbey pulled back. “Jed,” she whispered, “Leo.”</p><p>Jed looked over and saw Leo had turned his back on them. He faced Abbey again. “Not the first time, Abbey. Don’t worry. I love you. Bye.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>With those words, he was gone. She had wanted him to go, but now that he had left, an emptiness set in. But she would see him on TV tonight and they would probably talk several times between now and tomorrow. But she could hardly wait until he was back by her side.  Twenty-four hours was all she had to wait. Twenty-four long hours. But she could wait. She had waited much longer. What was twenty-four hours? What could possibly happen in twenty-four hours?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chapter 18</p><p> Ellie, Liz and Zoey were all gathered in Abbey’s hospital room waiting for the State of the Union speech to begin. The hospital had graciously rolled in a sixty-five-inch tv for her and her daughters to view the speech instead of having to view it on the standard patient tv attached above the wall across from the bed. Abbey guessed being a VIP did have some perks. It wouldn’t be the same as being there in person but given the circumstances, it would do.</p><p>Jed had called twice since he had left and Abbey could tell he was nervous. Because of her, he hadn’t had his normal practice sessions, but she doubted that it would affect his presentation.  She knew that her husband was a natural born speaker and shouldn’t have any trouble giving a great speech. He had given her a brief look at the draft before he left and even with his scribbled notes, Toby and Sam had, as usual,  written a beautiful speech. It was long, but then what State of the Union wasn’t.</p><p>The clock rolled to nine pm and the networks opened with a brief commentary. Then the famous words were heard: “Mr. Speaker, The President of the United States.” The doors to the House Chamber opened and the next image was President Josiah Bartlet, her husband, entering with a broad smile and shaking hands as he made his way down the aisle. It always gave Abbey a thrill to see him this way, whether in person or on TV.</p><p>“Doesn’t he look good?” Ellie boasted.</p><p>“Yes, he does,” Abbey replied. ‘Yes, he sure does. Doesn’t look at all like he just spent some stressful days up here worrying about me,’ she thought.</p><p>They watched in silence as he climbed the steps to the podium and nodded to the Vice-President and the Speaker of the House. Abbey knew she had made the right decision to make him go back.  The nation needed to see their President and realize that their First Lady was well enough for the President to leave her.</p><p>With the applause, the speech lasted over an hour and a half.  Abbey became very tired, but didn’t let her daughters know just how tired.  But she was really glad that they left immediately afterward. They kissed their mother good night, and said they would be back in the morning.  She gave them a smile and told them she loved them.</p><p>As soon as they left, she rang for the nurse. The nurse came in with her night medications and asked her if there was anything she needed.</p><p>“Yes, I’m having some chest pain. It’s more an ache, but it’s the first time since the cath. Just thought you needed to know.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” The nurse took her vital signs and made a note.  “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>About that time, the phone rang. She knew that it was Jed, probably calling from the limo on the way back to the White House.</p><p>“What did you think?”</p><p>“It was a great speech, Jed. You did great.”</p><p>“Kind of long, but did you hear all that applause? I swear Toby and Sam hit a home run.”</p><p>“They sure did.”</p><p>“Now, don’t forget our little bet. Ten questions on the speech when I get back tomorrow. Leo thinks we can leave about ten so I should be there by noon.”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to seeing you. Listen, I’m tired. It’s way past my bedtime. Do you mind us cutting this short?”</p><p>“Of course not. I love you Abbey and I can’t wait to get back to you.”</p><p>“I can’t wait either, Jed. I love you, Babe. See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay.  Bye.”</p><p>They each hung up, knowing that their love for each other was true.</p><p>The nurse came back in, this time accompanied by Dr. Scott.</p><p>Abbey was surprised that she was still in the hospital. “What are you still doing here?”</p><p>“Seeing other patients. You are not my only patient.”</p><p>“Well, I thought I was.”</p><p>Both physicians laughed.</p><p>“Now, tell me about this ache you’re having.”</p><p>“Well, it started about thirty minutes ago and I didn’t want to scare my daughters and it wasn’t getting any worse, so I kept it to myself. After they left and the nurse came in, I told her.”</p><p>“Abbey, you know better than to keep something like that quiet.”</p><p>“I just didn’t want to alarm them,”</p><p>“Okay. Describe this ache to me.”           </p><p>“It’s in the center of my chest, not radiating. At least for now. I would say 5 out 10. It’s been increasing in intensity slightly over the last ten minutes.”</p><p>“And you say this is the first time you’ve had it since the cath?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Your blood pressure is elevated. What have you been doing tonight? Oh, that’s right. The State of the Union speech. How did that go?”</p><p>“Nothing out of the ordinary except I wasn’t there. Jed did a great job as usual.”</p><p>“All right. Let me listen.” Dr. Scott took out her stethoscope and listened for a few seconds. “I can’t hear anything abnormal. Let’s run an EKG and see if there’s anything there.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>A few minutes later both physicians were reviewing Abbey’s EKG tape. Abbey saw it just before Dr. Scott saw it. They looked at each other in shock.</p><p>“I’m having another heart attack.”</p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Abbey had been transferred from the cath lab and settled in a step-down room down the hall from ICU, the two doctors sat down and reviewed Abbey’s case.</p><p>“It’s three am. We have bad news to tell the family. One of whom is the President of the United States. Our responsibility is to keep the family informed and there’s no doubt that we will tell them. The issue is when and how. Do we let them get some sleep and then call then around six am and hope Abbey is still with us or do we call them now and have them rush here? And by rushing here, that means the daughters drive here in the middle of the night on snowy roads and the President activates his whole team and airplane, however long that takes, to get him here. The daughters will probably be okay if they take their time, or we can send the police after them so they don’t have to drive themselves. When they get here, all they can do is sit around and worry. You know a little about what the logistics will be to get the President here from Washington. But I believe there will be a huge number of people involved. Am I correct?”</p><p>“That’s right.  But Francis, they have a right to know how critical Abbey is. I know you agree with me. This is a hell of a dilemma. I’m not too worried yet about her heart function, although that sucks. But that aneurysm could rupture at any time.  Did you not see it the during the first cath?”</p><p>Francis shook her head. “No. I guess I was too worried about opening her blockages. And as you know, aneurysms are known to be silent killers. It was just a fluke that you saw it tonight.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a few more minutes as the choices swirled in their brain. Finally, both came to the same decision.</p><p>Bob spoke first. “Okay, let me call the Manchester police and explain what’s going on. They’ll send two cars, one to the farmhouse, and one to Liz Westin’s house, and wake them up. The officer will tell the daughters that there is an emergency here at the hospital and to get dressed and the officer will drive them here. They will be asked not to call their father as we will handle that chore here. Agreed?”</p><p>“Agreed. Now, what about the President?”</p><p>“Yeah. Well, I have the Chief of Staff’s number. I prefer calling Mr. McGarry and telling him everything, and then he can wake the President. They have such a close relationship that I think the President will handle it better coming from him.”</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Well. it’s all relative. In no way is it going to be easy for the Chief of Staff or the President. But I can get an idea when they will be up here. I’m sure the President will want to talk with one of us, so please have your phone available in case you get a call from the White House.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“And Francis? Pray that Abbey lives long enough for the President to get here. I really don’t want be the one to tell him she died before he got here to say goodbye.”</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>Bob went to the physician’s lounge and dialed Leo’s private number. He allowed it to ring several times knowing the man had probably been asleep only a couple of hours.</p><p>“Hello,” Leo answered groggily.</p><p>“Mr. McGarry, sorry to bother you, but this Dr. Nolan in Manchester. There’s been a problem with Mrs. Bartlet.” With those words, Leo was wide awake.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Bob went into great detail and didn’t hold back. “So, I called you first instead of the President because I know how close you two are. I figured you would want to tell him yourself. Liz, Ellie and Zoey are already on their way over here. I’m having the police drive them because the roads are so slick.”</p><p>“Thank you for that. Do you have any idea how long she has?”</p><p>“It is very difficult to say. Her heart is so damaged, especially with this latest attack. But the aneurysm is what I’m most concerned about. And there is no way of knowing about that. It could rupture at any point or stay like it is for hours. Medical science just can’t give an exact answer when dealing with this type of problem.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“We will be available at any point because I know the President will want to talk with us. And of course, once his daughters get here, he’s certainly will want to talk with them.”</p><p>“Of course.” Leo was already mentally going through a checklist of the things he needed to start doing to get Jed to Manchester as soon as possible.</p><p>“I appreciate your call, Bob. I’ll let you know the details when I do. Of course, the first thing I have to do is get to the President and tell him. This will be very hard on him.”</p><p>“Yes, sir. I know how close they are.”</p><p>“You got that right.”</p><p>“Well, I have to go. His daughters will be here any time. Please call me at any time if there’s anything I can do. And Mr. McGarry, I’m so sorry. Abbey is a great friend and has been an incredible colleague through the years.”</p><p>“Thank you, Bob. I know you and Dr. Scott have done everything possible. I’ll see you sometime later today. Goodbye.”</p><p>“Goodbye.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Within an hour, all three daughters arrived at the hospital and had run up the stairs headed toward the second floor. They had only been told that their mother had taken a turn for the worse after they had left for the evening, and they were to be told more when they arrived.  The two doctors were waiting for them when they got to the floor and motioned them over to a small room across from the nurse’s station.</p><p>“Let’s go in here for a minute.”</p><p>The five people sat down at the table, three of them very anxious to know what had happened. Dr. Scott spoke first.</p><p>“While your mother was watching the speech with you tonight, she started experiencing some chest discomfort. After you left, the nurse called me in and we ran some tests. One of those tests showed she was experiencing another heart attack. We immediately took her back to the cath lab and inserted a fifth stent, this time in the left main coronary artery which was partially blocked. As we were pulling the catheter out, Dr. Nolan noticed a bulge on the abdominal aorta around the kidney area. I confirmed his diagnosis as an abdominal aneurysm. Now, I have estimated her heart function to be only about twenty-five percent, which is minimal at best, because of the multiple heart attacks. That is not good. But believe or not, the area we are most concerned about is the aneurysm. We have no idea how long it’s been there. The size of it means the wall of the aorta has been stretched very thin and because of that, it could rupture at any point. And there’s no treatment for it.”</p><p>The two doctors looked at the three girls sitting across the table. Each of them had tears flowing down their face.</p><p>Zoey was the first to speak. “Is she in any pain?”</p><p>“No. We’re keeping her sedated, and because of that, there should be no pain.”</p><p>Liz spoke up. “Of course, you’ve notified my father.”</p><p>Bob answered that. “I just got off the phone with Mr. McGarry. He’s going to take care of everything. And I’m sure you’ll hear from your father in a little while.”</p><p>Ellie just sat silently, trying to digest everything from both a medical and personal viewpoint. Finally, she spoke. “Does Mom know?”</p><p>Francis spoke up. “I don’t think so. She knew she was having another heart attack, but she was sedated just prior to the procedure and hasn’t been awake since. Before she was given the medication, she did give me a message for your father but since it was private, I would rather not repeat it.”</p><p>Ellie nodded. She understood their relationship was intense and they tried their best to keep it private as well. “What’s her prognosis?”</p><p>Both physicians hesitated. Finally, Dr. Scott answered. “To be very blunt…”</p><p>“I want you to be.”</p><p>“It’s poor. She’s basically has no heart muscle left and our best guess is that the aneurysm could rupture at any minute. And when that occurs, it will be instant…” Francis paused. She was having trouble saying the word.</p><p>Bob finished instead. “death.”</p><p>The girls started audibly crying. It was so hard to hear that their mother was dying and there was nothing that could be done.</p><p>Although a moot point, Ellie asked her next question. “Do you need a Do Not Resuscitate form signed? Both my father and I are on her Health Power of Attorney.”</p><p>“If there’s not already one on the chart, then yes, we need one. Absolutely.”</p><p>The only noise heard in the room was the crying coming from the Bartlet daughters as they tried to deal with the doctors’ words. </p><p>Finally, Dr. Scott spoke. “Any more questions? If not, then go see your mother. She is in a stepdown room. That means she’s being monitored remotely from the nurse’s station, but you will have absolute privacy.  She is on oxygen for comfort but no IVs per her own wishes as stated in her Living Will.  Although we have sedated her, I am planning to stop that and begin some morphine just for comfort. That will allow her to regain some semblance of consciousness.  If you or your father want to tell her what’s going on, that’s your business. We will not say a word.  Some patients want to know they are dying, some do not. You know your mother best. There are no visiting restrictions. Stay with her as long as you like. If you need anything, just ask one of us or the nurses. We want to make you and her as comfortable as possible given the circumstances.”</p><p>The girls nodded and left the room.</p><p>Bob turned to Francis. “That was easy compared to what Mr. McGarry is going through right now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Leo hung up the phone with Dr. Nolan and his head was spinning. There was so much to get done and so little time. He knew the minute he told the President he would want to get to Manchester immediately.</p><p>His first call was to Ron Butterfield. “Ron, Sorry for waking you, but there’s a problem.” He explained what was going on and discussed their options. They decided the quickest means to get him to New Hampshire was to fly him there. But because it would take some time to get the big plane ready, Ron volunteered to call Andrews to see if a smaller plane could be made ready to leave in a couple of hours. It would take the President, Leo and CJ as well as Ron and three additional Secret Service agents. He would call in additional agents from Boston and then wait and see what else was needed depending on the circumstances.</p><p>Leo’s next call was to CJ. She was wide awake immediately after the word Manchester. She said she would pack a bag and meet him at the Residence in an hour. She would also call Toby, who would call Josh, Charlie and Margaret. If needed, they would fly commercial to Boston or Manchester later in the day.</p><p>Leo quickly packed a small bag, went downstairs, grabbed a cab and pulled up beside the Residence. It was almost four am. He dreaded his next job, but it had to be done.</p><p>Getting off the elevator on the second floor, he went to the sitting area outside the bedroom and picked up the telephone.  Dialing the bedroom number, he waited through several rings until a groggy voice answered. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Mr. President, this is Leo. May I come in?”</p><p>“Sure. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’ll be right in.”</p><p>Leo opened the doors and closed them behind him. By this time Jed had turned on the bedside lamp.</p><p>He looked at his Chief of Staff through squinty eyes, trying to get used to the light in the room. </p><p>“Leo, what’s wrong? Do you need me in the Situation room?”</p><p>“No, Mr. President.  It’s Abbey.”</p><p>Jed sat straight up.  “Abbey? Did something happen? I talked to her earlier.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir. Something happened after that.” Leo swallowed hard and told his best friend everything that Bob had told him. Every ugly detail. “I’ve talked with Ron and he’s calling Andrews. I’m waiting for a call back."</p><p>Jed jumped out of bed. “I need to change clothes and pack a bag. I need to talk with the doctors. I need to talk with my daughters. I need to…”  </p><p>Leo put his hand on Jed’s arm. “Jed, let me pack your bag. Change into some casual clothes and then call whomever you want to speak to. CJ is on her way over and she’ll go with us to handle the press.”</p><p>Jed stopped and looked into Leo’s eyes. “Thank you, Leo. For everything.”</p><p>Leo packed a bag while Jed called his daughters. He reassured them that he would there in a few hours and to keep their hopes up.  He then called Dr. Scott. “Has there been any change in my wife’s condition?”</p><p>“No, Sir. Still the same. And I really hope it remains the same. And Sir, before the procedure started, she gave me a message for you.”</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>“Tell my husband I love him.”</p><p>The tears that he had not had time to release flowed down his cheeks. “Thank you, Dr. Scott. That means a great deal. See you soon.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a short chapter but I had to get  Jed back to Manchester.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Jed and Leo met CJ and Ron at the Residence Portico. Toby and Josh had also arrived to express their best wishes to the President. Jed was touched by their presence and said so. “Guys. I don’t know what I’ll find when I get to Manchester, but I appreciate you getting out of bed to see me off. If there’s any way I can let Abbey know what you all have done, I will be sure to tell her. I know it means a lot to me and I’m sure it would mean a lot to her.”</p><p>The traveling party then drove off and got on their way. By the time they got to Andrews, a small Air Force jet was waiting for them. The traveling party left the SUVs and climbed aboard.  Once buckled in, the door was closed and the flight took off. Less than an hour later, the plane landed in New Hampshire.</p><p>Thirty minutes later the motorcade, with its New Hampshire State police escort, pulled up in front of Manchester General Hospital. Jed patiently waited for the agents to sweep the lobby and then entered the hospital. He went directly to the second floor and scanned the hallways for any sign of his wife’s protection or any of his daughters. He saw Zoey coming up the hall just about the same time she saw him and they both ran into each other’s arms.</p><p>“Oh Daddy! I’m so glad you’re here.” Her crying broke Jed’s heart. She always was one of his most emotional daughters.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby. I’m here. How’s your mother?”</p><p>“No change. She just lays there.”</p><p>In a weird way, Jed was relieved. Abbey was still alive. “Where are the others?”</p><p>“In her room. Let me take you there.”</p><p>Jed and Zoey walked down the hall and paused in front of the closed door.</p><p>“Dad, do you want to go in alone?”</p><p>“Do you mind?</p><p>“No, I understand.”</p><p>Zoey stepped back as Jed pushed the door open. Ellie and Liz turned in their chairs and stood as they realized it was their father coming in.  They walked over to him, gave him a kiss and went out to the hall. They knew he needed time alone.</p><p>Jed stared at his once vibrant wife, lying unmoving in the hospital bed. Her hair strewn across the pillow, her pale face on the pillow with the oxygen tubing in her nose. His eyes proceeded down and only saw a white sheet pulled up around her chest. She had an IV inserted in her right forearm with tubing attached to a machine with a light flashing, but not making a sound.</p><p>He waked over the bedside and brushed her forehead. “Abbey,” he whispered. “If you can hear me, I’m here with you. I came back just like I promised. I love you so much.” He leaned down, gently kissed her forehead and raised back up.</p><p>Her eyelids fluttered and slightly opened. “Jed?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s me.”</p><p>“You came back.”</p><p>“I told you that I would.”</p><p>He could tell she was struggling to breathe. “Good…speech.”</p><p>He smiled slightly. Always the politician’s wife. “Shh, don’t talk. Just lay here and be quiet.”</p><p>“Okay. Hurt.”</p><p>“Let me get the doctor.”</p><p>Abbey nodded but didn’t speak.</p><p>Jed turned and went outside. “Ellie, your mom said she was hurting. Can you get the Doctor?”</p><p>“She’s on morphine, Dad. Let us go back in and I’ll show you how to give her some.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>They went back in and Ellie showed him how to press the button on the bedside machine in order to give Abbey a dose. “You can do it every five minutes if she needs it.”</p><p>“Good. I don’t want her hurting.”</p><p>“Have you had a chance to talk to the doctors yet?”      </p><p>“No, I just got here. I haven’t talked with them since early this morning. Have there been some changes?”</p><p>“I think you need to talk with them. I’ll call them.”</p><p>“Okay. Have Leo and CJ made it up here?”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re across the hall in the waiting room.”</p><p>“Good. Give me a minute more and then tell them to come in while I talk to the doctors.”</p><p>“Okay.” Ellie left to call both doctors.</p><p>Jed continued to look at Abbey. She looked so different from yesterday when he left. But he had to have hope that she would beat this too.</p><p>In a few minutes, Jed left the room and motioned for everyone else, including Leo and CJ, to go back in. Dr. Noland and Dr. Scott were waiting on him and motioned him down the hall to the small conference room where they had met with his daughters a few hours ago.</p><p>Closing the door, with the agent standing guard outside, they sat down and began the same blunt discussion with Jed that they had had earlier with the girls. “Mr. President, I have described your wife’s condition and have stated that there’s no treatment available for her. According to her Living Will, she does not want life sustaining actions and, in fact, if the aneurysm ruptures, there’s no action possible. Your daughter Ellie has gone ahead and signed a Do Not Resuscitate Order in case her heart stops. She said that both you and her hold Mrs. Bartlet’s Health Power of Attorney.”</p><p>Jed nodded.</p><p>“I have stopped the sedation and she has regained some level of consciousness so you and your family can communicate with her. We do not tell the patient that she is dying. We leave that decision up to the family. You and your daughters know Mrs. Bartlet the best and you know if she would prefer to know or not to know. So that choice we leave to you.”</p><p>Jed’s voice trembled. “How long?”</p><p>Dr. Nolan answered. “Mr. President, we don’t know. It could occur in the next few minutes or hours or days. But with very little heart muscle left, I don’t think it will be days. Our best guess is that your wife has hours.”</p><p>All Jed could do was nod his head. His heart was breaking in half after being told that his precious wife, the love of his life, the other half of his very soul, only had hours to live.</p><p>Dr. Scott then spoke. “Do you have any more questions for us?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Is there anything we can do for you or your family?”</p><p>“No thank you. We’ll handle this. Just have all inquiries routed through my Press Secretary.”</p><p>“We certainly will. Mr. President, we are so sorry.”                           </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The doctors got up and left the room. Jed stayed there and digested the information they had just presented.  He laid his head down on the table and let his sobs echo against the tile covered walls.</p><p>The agent couldn’t help but overhear the noise from inside the room and called for assistance.  In a matter of seconds, the Chief of Staff walked quickly down the hall and knocked softly on the door. “Jed, it’s me.”</p><p>“Come in, Leo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took over an hour, but finally Jed was able to gather his thoughts and his emotions enough to face the immediate future. The two friends opened the door and headed back down the hall toward Abbey’s room.</p><p>They opened her door and found everyone gathered around the bed just looking at Abbey, obviously trying to burn her image in their own brain. Abbey looked like she was sleeping, but her hands were moving across the top of the sheet and her legs were moving underneath the sheet at the bottom of the bed.</p><p>“Ellie, is your mother okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Dad. I think she’s having a dream.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Girls, can I talk to you over here?”</p><p>“Sure.” They moved over to the door and huddled with their father. Leo moved away to give them some privacy. Immediately, they noticed his red, swollen eyes and surmised that the doctors had told him everything. “I have a question. Be very honest. Should I tell your mother what’s going on?  Zoey?”</p><p>The youngest Bartlet looked at her father, waited a second and then nodded yes.</p><p>“Ellie?”</p><p>“Yes. She would want to know.”</p><p>“Liz?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“Decision made. I want all of you here.”  Jed turned to Leo and CJ. “Would you please leave? We are going to talk with Abbey.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. President.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. President.”</p><p>After they left, Jed and the girls walked over to the bed. Jed sat down and the girls gathered around the bed.</p><p>“Abbey, honey, wake up. We need to tell you something.”</p><p>Opening her eyes, Jed noted that the fiery green eyes he normally saw and loved were pale and almost a gray color.</p><p>“Hi there. We’re all here and we need to say something.  You remember you had a second heart attack.”</p><p>“Yes.” Her voice was soft but clear.</p><p>He hated to continue, but he knew he had to. “Well, when the doctors were fixing that they found something else.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“An abdominal aneurysm. A fairly large one. They think you’ve had it for a while and the wall of the aorta is very thin. Add that to all the damage from the two heart attacks, well, you’re very sick.”</p><p>She looked around the bed and saw the expressions on her daughters’ faces. The deep sadness and the extreme worry.  The tears pooling in their eyes. She looked back at Jed and saw the same.</p><p>“Jed, are you saying that I’m dying?”</p><p>Jed kept looking directly at her. He owed her that much. “Yes, Abbey. You’re dying and there’s no treatment.”</p><p>She closed her eyes, trying to let her brain wrap around those words. She had to admire her husband for having the strength to tell her this. Weaker men could not have done this.</p><p>Opening her eyes again, she asked the only question she had. “How long?”</p><p>“They don’t know.”</p><p>“Jed, tell me. Please be honest.”</p><p>Speaking very softly, he leaned in to her and spoke very distinctly. “A few hours. Maybe a few days at the most.”</p><p>With that information, tears fell from her eyes onto her cheeks. Zoey wiped them off her mother’s cheeks, her own heart breaking at her mother’s anguish. “I’m sorry, Mom. I love you so much.”</p><p>Abbey looked at her youngest. She would never see her get married or meet her children. In fact, she was going to miss a great deal. But then she, of all people, knew life wasn’t fair.   She looked then at her middle child. Ellie was always different. Shy, sensitive, reserved. Abbey had hoped she would see Ellie eventually break out of her shell and make her own way in life. And to heal the divide between her and her father. But now that was not to be. And then she looked at Elizabeth. She and Jed were not happy when Liz became pregnant as a teenager. They thought they had been failed as parents but then, eventually, it had worked out. Liz and Doug had what appeared to be, at least, a stable marriage and it had produced another grandchild. The first Bartlet boy in forty years. Well, Gus wasn’t truly a Bartlet son but Jed sure did consider him one. Then she turned her attention to her husband. What would he do without her? They were one. And they both knew it. One soul. One person. Had always been since the first day they had met. Sure, she had given him a hard time at first. But she knew he was the one. She knew that he was going to be her husband from then until the end of time. But how would he go on without her? Leo would have his hands full. And she wished him well because both she and Leo knew that Jed Bartlet could be a handful.      </p><p>“Abbey, do you want anything?”</p><p>“Yes, can you get Millie up here and Father Mike?” She saw the surprise on her husband’s face. But he shouldn’t have been surprised. If she was dying, she wanted to be right with God.</p><p>“Will do.  Want to rest now?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m tired and hurting.”</p><p>Jed picked up the control and squeezed the button. “This should help.”</p><p>He watched as an appearance of peace spread across her face and she drifted back to peaceful sleep. That’s where he wanted her to stay. ‘Please God, just let her drift out of here. No pain. That’s what I ask of you.’</p><p>They all stood around the bed for a few more minutes staring at her face, knowing they didn’t have too much more time to do that. Eventually, each went in a different direction. Liz went to call Doug to tell him to bring Annie and Gus over to say goodbye. Ellie went to call Millie and ask her to come up immediately from Boston. Zoey went to call Charlie for support. And Jed went to call Father Mike. Abbey had made a final request and he would see that it was carried out.</p><p>As he went out into the hall, Leo came over to him. “I told CJ everything. She’s going to handle the press. And I’ve called the others. They, along with Charlie, will be here in a little while.”</p><p>“Thanks, Leo. I need to call Father Mike. Abbey has requested Last Rites.”</p><p>“I understand. We’re here for you. All of us.”</p><p>“I know. Thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doug hugged Annie and Liz had her arms around Gus as they left Abbey’s room. They had managed to not cry while they were in there, but broke down the minute they left. Each parent was comforting a child as they walked down the hall. Annie, as the older grandchild, understood what was happening, but Gus was having a harder time understanding that Grandma Abbey was not ever coming home again. But both parents knew they had to have this time with Abbey and she with them.</p><p>Millie arrived from Boston and was the next person in the room. Abbey had requested time alone with her. After about fifteen minutes, Millie came out, tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>“Millie, what did she say?” Jed asked.</p><p>Looking at the President, she tried to get her words out. “Jed, she wants the family…and…the…priest to come…in. I think she said...good...” She couldn’t finish the sentence but Jed knew exactly what Millie was trying to say. Abbey had told her best friend goodbye. Abbey knew the end was near.</p><p> He motioned Leo over to him and whispered “I think this is it. She’s saying goodbye. Sometimes people know. Abbey said that many times.”</p><p>Leo just hugged his friend and said, “Have strength.”</p><p>Ellie walked up to her father and he reached out to hug her. “Let’s go.”</p><p>She nodded. And they walked in and closed the door.</p><p>The five people gathered around the bed.  Jed stood by Abbey’s head. He noticed she was frowning. “What’s the matter Abbey?”</p><p>“I’m hurting pretty bad.”</p><p>Jed nodded to Ellie who was standing by the morphine pump. She picked up the controller and squeezed the button. They all waited until she seemed more comfortable. But before they could get started, the door opened and Bob Nolan came in and motioned to Jed to come over to him.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Jed said to the gathered family and Father Mike.</p><p>“I’m so sorry to interrupt you,” Bob whispered to the President. “But I wanted to let you know that her heart rhythm has started to become abnormal. As you know, we are not going to intervene medically, so this may be her body’s way of telling us that she’s in the final stage of dying. I know it’s hard to hear, but I wanted to give you and your family every chance to say your goodbyes.”</p><p>Jed nodded his head. “What about all the pain she’s experiencing?”</p><p>Bob looked directly into the President’s eyes. “It means the aneurysm is expanding and could rupture at any minute. She doesn’t have long.”  Bob put his hand on Jed’s shoulder and then left.</p><p>Jed caught his breath. The end of Abbey’s life was closer than even he thought.  The President walked slowly back to the bed amid the quizzical expressions of his daughters, but he didn’t have the heart to tell them what Bob had just told him. It was just too hard for him to break that kind of news to his children.</p><p>“Let’s proceed,’ as he nodded to Father Mike.       </p><p>Father Mike put on his stole and got out his crucifix, the bottle of holy oil and the Eucharist.</p><p>Abbey opened her eyes and smiled. “Thank you for coming.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Let us Pray.”</p><p>Five people made the sign of the cross. Abbey tried, but didn’t have the strength to raise her arms. She closed her eyes and just listened to the words.</p><p>Father Mike leaned over and made the sign of the cross on Abbey’s forehead with the oil.</p><p>
  <em>O my God, I am heartly sorry for having offended you, and I detest all my sins, because I dread the loss of heaven and the pains of hell;</em>
  <em>but most of all because they offend you, my God, who are all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve, with the help of your grace, to confess my sins, to do penance, and to amend my life. Amen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I believe in God, the Father Almighty, Creator of Heaven and earth;<br/>and in Jesus Christ, His only Son Our Lord,<br/>Who was conceived by the Holy Spirit, born of the Virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died, and was buried.<br/>He descended into Hell; the third day He rose again from the dead;<br/>He ascended into Heaven, and sitteth at the right hand of God, the Father almighty; from thence He shall come to judge the living and the dead.<br/>I believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy Catholic Church, the communion of saints, the </em>
  <em>forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body and life everlasting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Father Mike splashed some of the holy oil on his fingers and made the sign of the cross on Abbey’s hand.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Through this holy anointing, may the Lord in his love and mercy help you with the grace of the Holy Spirit. May the Lord who frees you from sin save you and raise you up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abbey opened her eyes briefly but then closed them again. “Can someone push that button again?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ellie looked at the monitor and noticed it had been only three minutes since the last dose. She glanced at her father and shook her head. He nodded, and then told Father Mike to go ahead.</em>
</p><p><em>Our Father, Who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name;</em><em><br/>Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven.<br/>Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses<br/>as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation,<br/>but deliver us from evil. Amen</em>.</p><p>Father Mike tore off a small piece of the bread and placed it between Abbey’s lips. She opened her mouth, but couldn’t quite swallow it. Jed reached down and raised her head a little bit so she was then able to use her tongue to move it into her mouth. Using her mouth juices, she waited until it was very moist and then swallowed it. Her watching family held their breath until it was safely down her throat. Father Mike then placed the cup next to her lips and tipped it slightly. A tiny amount of wine slipped between her lips and again, Jed raised her head until she was able to swallow it. A sense of relief again swept through those watching her.</p><p>
  <em>Go forth, O Christian soul, out of this world, in the Name of God the Father almighty, Who created you; in the Name of Jesus Christ, the Son of the living God, Who suffered for you; in the Name of the Holy Ghost, Who sanctified you, in the name of the holy and glorious Mary, Virgin and Mother of God; in the name of the angels, archangels, thrones and dominions, cherubim and seraphim; in the name of the patriarchs and prophets, of the holy apostles and evangelists, of the holy martyrs, confessors, monks and hermits, of the holy virgins, and of all the saints of God; may your place be this day in peace, and your abode in Holy Sion. Through Christ our Lord. Amen.</em>
</p><p>Father Mike looked up at the family gathered around Abbey’s bed. “Allow me to add one additional reading please.”</p><p>
  <em>The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want.</em>
  <em><br/>He maketh me to lie down in green pastures,<br/>He leadeth me beside the still waters,<br/>He restoreth my soul.<br/>He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.<br/>Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,<br/>I will fear no evil:<br/>For thou art with me.<br/>Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.<br/>Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies.<br/>Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.<br/>Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life,<br/>and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.</em>
</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Jed thanked him. “I appreciate this.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I wish you peace.”</p><p>As he was shaking Father Mike’s hand, he noticed Dr. Scott and Dr. Nolan standing at the back of the room. He quickly turned around to look at his wife and noted how peaceful she looked. And how quiet. He turned back to the doctors.</p><p>“Is she…?” He couldn’t finish. He didn’t allow his brain to dare finish the sentence.</p><p>They both nodded.</p><p>The girls had been watching their interaction and with those nods, they broke down and fled the room.</p><p>Jed just turned and stared at Abbey. Or what used to be Abbey. What was there now did not have her spirit. Or the essence of who she had been. It was just an empty vessel.</p><p>It was over. His love of almost forty years was gone. But she was no longer in pain. He had reason to be thankful, but was having difficulty feeling that thankfulness.</p><p>The doctors turned and left the room.</p><p>Father Mike spoke his final prayer:</p><p>
  <em>Grant, O God, that while we lament the departure of this Thy handmaid, we may always remember that we are most certainly to follow her. And give us grace to prepare for that last hour by a good life, that we may not be surprised by a sudden and unprovided death, but be ever watching, that, when Thou callest, we may, with the Bridegroom, enter into eternal glory: through Christ our Lord. Amen</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Jed nodded, unable to find his voice at that moment.</p><p>Father Mike came over to him and asked, “Is there anything I can do for you or her?” glancing toward Abbey.</p><p>Jed’s eyes were pooling with tears that he didn’t want to shed with anybody in the room, even with his priest. He shook his head, but then thought of something. He looked up at Father Mike and replied, “Can you find my daughters and pray with them? This is so hard to lose their mother like this.”</p><p>“Of course. And I’ll pray for you too.”</p><p>“Thank you, Father.”</p><p>Father Mike turned and left the room, leaving Jed alone with his grief.</p><p>He didn’t know what to do. All he knew was that he felt empty. A huge chunk of his soul had been taken from him.</p><p>In a haze. he lowered the bed rails and laid down next to what remained of his wife. He hugged her, and kept saying over and over again. “I love you, Abbey. I love you, Abbey.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“It’s been an hour. I’m going in.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“No, Leo. Leave him alone.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Well, someone needs to go in.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Outside, in the hall there was a heated discussion on who was going to go in and get the President. Once the doctors had come down the hall and told Leo and CJ that the monitor had shown that Abbey’s heart had stopped beating, they knew that the President was not going to be separated from his wife very easily. The doctors had gone in the room and within minutes the girls had come running out, sobbing. Shortly afterward, the doctors and Father Mike had come out, but it had been over an hour and the President was still in there.  CJ had yet to make an announcement because she thought it best for the President to be at the farm before the press descended on Manchester.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Maybe one of the girls would be best.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Who?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Why don’t we ask them?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leo and CJ searched the hall and finally found them together in an empty room.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We need a favor.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ellie responded. “How can you ask us? We just lost our mother. And probably our father as well.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leo nodded. He only knew too well what she was talking about. “I know Ellie. Believe me, I KNOW. Your father has been with your mother for over an hour now. We need to get him out of there and to the farm before the press gets here. CJ has withheld the announcement, but really can’t much longer. Can one of you help us?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ellie looked at her sisters.  “You know he’s right, don’t you?  Dad doesn’t need the press right now. He really needs to get home and get his head on straight.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Ellie, he’ll never get his head on straight ever again,” Liz replied. Both Ellie and Zoey knew she spoke the truth, but they had to try to get him back on some kind of path.</strong>
</p><p>“How about all of us going in there? There’s strength in numbers.” All three sisters had a brief laugh. They knew their father only too well.</p><p>The other two nodded and headed out the door with Leo and CJ following. By the time they had made it back to Abbey’s room, Leo saw Josh, Toby, Charlie and Margaret heading up the hall. Zoey ran to Charlie and started crying all over again.</p><p>When the group made it to Leo and CJ, they knew that Abbey had passed.</p><p>Josh was the first to say something. “How’s the President?”</p><p>“Not good,” Leo replied. “He’s been with her for the past hour. The girls are going in there now to try and get him to come out.” Leo noted that Josh raised his eyebrows. He just nodded in response.</p><p>Zoey wiped her eyes and went back to her sisters. Once she was calm, they opened the door and went in the room. </p><p>The door closed too quickly for those in the hall to get any glance in the room. But those entering the room got too good a picture. Jed was in the bed with Abbey’s body, still hugging it as he had for the last hour. He was still murmuring “I love you, Abbey” over and over again.</p><p>The girls paused, looked at each other. They had never seen their father so upset. So disturbed. Their mother’s death was hitting their father very, very hard.</p><p>Walking quietly over to the bed, they stopped next to it.</p><p>Liz made the first move. She touched her father’s arm and quietly said, “Dad, Dad, its Liz. Mom is gone. You need to leave.” He kept murmuring.</p><p>Next, Zoey bent down and looked into her father’s blank stare. “Dad, it’s Zoey. You have to release Mom. She’s gone. You have to let her go and come home.” Still no response.</p><p>Finally, Ellie tried. She leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. “Dad, it’s Ellie. Mom wouldn’t want you to be like this. We need you. Mom wants you to take care of us. You have to take care of us. Please come home and take care of us. That’s what Mom would want.”</p><p>Something in her statement broke through his haze. He looked up at her and connected with her eyes. He thought ‘Yes, that’s what Abbey wants. She wants me to take care of her girls.’</p><p>He raised up and looked back at Abbey. He leaned down, kissed her one last time and got out of the bed. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>As they made their way to the door, he stopped. “Wait, there’s one more thing I have to do.” His daughters watched him go back to the bed and take their mother’s limp hand. He fished in his pocket for something. They watched as he slid his Christmas present back on her left hand and leaned down to kiss her one more time. He said something to her that they barely heard, “Abbey, please take these with you so you will always know how much you were loved here on earth.”</p><p>With that, he turned to his daughters and said, “Now, I’m ready.”</p><p>The door to the room opened. The President came out, hugging Ellie, and followed by Liz and Zoey. Leo and CJ were grateful that someone was able to get the President of the room. Jed didn’t say a word.  He just walked down the hall, holding his daughters’ hands and continued to the lobby.  The family got in an SUV and were driven to the farmhouse.</p><p>The rest of the Senior Staff were taken into Manchester and registered at the Old Inn.  Tomorrow, they would start the task of planning the First Lady’s service and begin the difficult task of healing. And being there for the President.</p><p> It was going to be a long road, but then that was what family was for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo and the Senior Staff paused for a few more minutes in the family cemetery, not wanting to leave the man they had sworn to serve. The few invited guests and the family had long since gone back to the farmhouse. But they still remained. Even in the pouring rain. The group was still in shock.  It had happened so fast.</p><p>But had it really?  Each of them could look back over the past six months and see the signs that had led up to this moment. At first, it was the obvious things. The overt grief the man had for a wife who was no longer by his side. A wife that had taken vows to be by his side in sickness or in health, for as long as they both shall live. It was thought by both that he would be the first to go. That the multiple sclerosis would take him first. But for some ugly reason, she had been the first.</p><p>Then they thought he was dealing with it. He had begun to focus on his work again. He had hosted several State Dinners and made a couple of foreign trips. His daughters had taken turns to serve as hostess at various White House functions. They had even noticed his smile had begun to return. Although rare, he smiled sometimes at Debbie’s jokes when before all he had done was walk away.</p><p>And then last week came the horrible news. Leo had gone to wake the President for an incident in the Situation room. Knocking on the door had brought no response, so Leo opened the door and walked over to the bed, all the while calling his name.</p><p>And still not getting a response, he touched his shoulder and only felt ice cold skin. Leo yelled for an agent who immediately requested assistance, but it was too late. The President had been rushed to the hospital, but anyone who had been in the room that night knew he had already been dead too long. Sometime in the night, a massive heart attack had taken Josiah Edward Bartlet to his final reward.</p><p>But his closest family and the Senior Staff knew differently. Jed had not died of a massive heart attack. Maybe that was what on the death certificate. But those closest to him knew he had died of a broken heart. What had not been reported in the papers, and Leo had only told a select few, was that he had found Jed holding the framed wedding picture of him and Abbey, the one that always had stayed on his bedside table. Those who knew him best would always say Jed had died of a broken heart. Now, Abbey and Jed would be together. That not even death could keep them apart. It had to be. It was meant to be. Even in death, love would heal two broken hearts.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>